Queen Of The Damned
by Jaspers Black Widow
Summary: What if Bella who is the soul mate of Jasper was to become the mate of the king of the vampires as well, Aro. Jasper has to protect his little angel no matter what measures he must take. Rated M for lemons and rape. J/B/Aro 3-somes dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

This story is going to be written by me and my niece Sexton4 she write stories on here also. So we thought it would be fun to try one together. I hope you like it.

-We don't own them SM does.- Please be kind in your reviews.-

Bella's POV

Shoo… I am so tired I was up until 3:00 this morning arguing with my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Now I have been so annoyingly awakened by my alarm clock buzzing in my ear only three hours later, telling me to get ready for school. If he was here right now I would kick his ass. I go take a shower and put on my faded denim jeans with the frayed holes in them, a black low cut tank top with my push up bra to lift my slightly large breasts up, and my Nikes. I pick through my mess of chocolate, waist length, curls. Throw on my eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. Then I spray on my cherry blossom body spray. All the stuff that he hates for me to wear. But I figure what the hell I'm going to be accused of wanting to screw all the guys I talk to today anyways. He so needs to get over himself.

I go downstairs to grab some breakfast Billie has made for me and Jake. I moved in with Billie and Jake when my dad Charlie got shot and killed while he was on duty one night by a man trying to rob a local bank. Charlie and my mom had been divorced for six years. She past away from cancer so I moved in with him. When Charlie died Billie insisted that I move in with them.

Jake has already left for school so I set down to eat with Billy. My cell rings I know by the ring tone Miss You Babe its Edward. Billy hates Edward with a fiery passion. Grunting he blows and heads into the kitchen so he will not be tempted to say anything rude. He doesn't allow Edward in the house. So I respect his wishes, but he can come by and pick me up.

"What?" I answer the phone.

"How are you this morning, love?"

"Well lets see… I've had a grand total of three hours of sleep. Because I was up half the frigging night fighting with your ass. So I'm hateful as hell." I left it at that I don't care how he felt and for the first time since I have been living with Billy. I was glad Edward couldn't sneak in to spend the night with me last night or it would have been a lot worse.

"Can I come and pick you up this morning and drive you to school?"

"Well… Let me think… No I don't want you to come and pick me up I'm taking my bike this morning." Then I hang up my phone, throw my dishes in the dishwasher, and kiss Billy who is smiling at me.

I go out to the garage to my crotch rocket, its a blue and white Suzuki IGSXR 1000R. Jake and Billy bought it for my last birthday. I love it and I must say I look incredibly s hot on it. Oh and did I mention the fact that Edward hates it. It is unlady like and dangerous, he is always harping at me. This will be my first time taking it out without Jake. But I can ride good we go riding together all the time.

I twist my hair into a ball and put my helmet on. As I am pushing it out Jasper pulls in the driveway on his bike. It's a Suzuki 1300 Hayabusa. He takes off his helmet and grins that sexy smirk that I love. While he is looking at me shaking his head. "Mmm… you make me hard just looking at you."

"Jasper…" I scolded but couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

"Remember you wanted us to keep honesty between us. So I'm just being honest darlin." I love his Texan drawl. He looks so sexy in his tattered jeans and black muscle shirt. His hair is straight sandy blonde, it hangs past his shoulder slightly, and is in a skater hair cut. He runs his hand through it throwing it out of his face.

"Your right I do… You look really sexy too. You want to ride to school with me?" I asked smirking at him.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world and Edward is so pissed. Luckily he is afraid of me, because he was so pissed when I got on my bike and left the house that if possible he would have been red." jasper mussed.

I knew that Edward would know Jazz was with me. We had became best friends over the past four years of me being with Edward on and off. Even when Edward and I would break up we still hung out. I am also good friends with his twin sister Rosalie, their sister Alice, and Emmett he is my other favorite.

I got on my bike and start it up as Jasper did the same. We pull out he lets me in front of him. We get to school and Jasper pulls in next to me. I get off my bike and Jasper is already in front of me grinning. I take my helmet off and shake loose my hair. First Angela and Jess comes over to us then the Cullen's. Edward has a single pink and yellow rose in his hand and holds it out to me smiling. He knows that they are my favorite. Suck up. I notice him looking at my choice of wardrobe. With a disapproving look on his face.

"Damn Tinkerbella you look sexy" said Em coming to my side.

"Thanks" I replied to Emmet as Edward comes closer kissing my cheek whispering "sorry" in my ear. Yeah like I believe that.

I started talking to Angela about our history test today. Edward takes my hand in his as he leads me to my first class. Its French class and I have it with Jasper.

"I know I lost my temper with you again and I am sorry, love. I'll make it up to you later."

"Yes after Jake's party tonight we can talk about it…I know you don't approve of me going. But it as been a long time since I hung out with the pack. You do remember I'm going to a bonfire tonight right? I hope it doesn't cause you and I more problems."

"Yes love I remember, I will try to behave myself." He kisses me lightly on my lips and I go in the classroom.

Jasper had an 'I knew it would happen again' look. He didn't have to say a word he was coming to his seat in front of me. He had been flirting with the girls in the back of the class. He is quite a charmer it even pisses me off a little although I know it shouldn't.

"I need to talk to you, in private." Jasper stated.

Jasper POV

I could her Edward and Bella's conversation and she was still pissed about their fight last night. I didn't bother asking what happened I knew Bella would tell me soon enough. We were getting even closer and I cant help but think about her all the time. I know it pisses Edward off because he can read my thoughts. But he knows better than to say anything to me, I can and will kick his ass. He will growl occasionally at me which cracks me the hell up.

When she tells him she ridding her bike I go outside to get mine. Bella and I have so much more in common than her and pretty boy . But since he was her first boyfriend and I did avoid her at first. I wait for my opportunities then I pounce every chance I get. I mean hell alls fair in love and war, right.

I take off on my way to her house. Edward is not welcome there, but for some reason Jake and I have become good friends. Billy will even talk to me. Just last week when Bella left us in the room together while she bathed. Billy surprised me by saying 'just kick his ass and take her boy. Hell you know she feels something for you we can all smell how aroused you get her." With all these thoughts I watch Bella get up to go to the teachers desk.

"Sir I don't feel so goo…" then she slumps over in the floor. I am at her side in second trying not to get noticed for moving to fast.

"Bella are you ok?" I pull her into my lap when she opens her eyes and looks deep into mine.

"I need something to eat I think its my… sugar." She mumbles, I know that Bella has low blood sugar. I also know that she has eat this morning her house smelt like french toast and bacon I could smell it from outside. "don't worry Mr. Burkett I will take her to the cafeteria and get some food in her."

"Thank you mister Jasper I'll notify her next class in case it takes her a bit to get feeling better." I help Bella stand up and she leans into me as I wrap my arm around her. We get out of the room and shut the door behind us. We get out of the building and start down the steps to the cafeteria. She looks up and me and smiles as she sets down patting the space beside her on the step.

I cant help but return the smile "you know you suck at lying, right." I admonished.

She giggled "well I do now, thanks." she grumbled playfully.

"Anytime darlin" I reply smirking. "So… what, is so important it cant wait until after class, honey?" I turn to her watching her twirl her hair around her finger.

"Jazz I know I'm really tired. But I have been thinking all night about how I feel about Edward lately and… I don't feel the same way for him that I did a year ago. I don't think that I'm in love with him anymore. I mean he makes feel all the ways I want to be made feel sometimes. But we fight all the time and lately he only shows me affection when he is sucking up. I'm just not sure its him that I want to be touching me or loving me anymore."

"Wow… Sweetheart you have floored me this time. Start with telling me what happened last night then we'll discuss the rest ok." I am trying to not show how excited I am that she is finally falling out of love with Edward. I get one of her hands in mine and rub the top of it gently.

"Well yesterday when we were all outside playing baseball in the field. When we was all playing around, I took a running go and jumped on Emmet's back. Then you smacked me on my ass."

"Yes I remember. Everyone was having a good time, even him as I recall. Didn't him and Rose roll around on the ground wrestling when he said she was out and she said she was safe." The more I think about him jumping on her over me and Emmet the madder I got.

"That's what I told him. But he said I acted like a whore, when I did that. I didn't need to be rubbing myself all over every man I came across. Because I cant control my hormones."

That fucking did it. I get up to go after him. She still has a hold of my hand and does not let go. She tries to pull me back down.

"Please Jasper it would only make things worse for me." I stop at the pleading in her voice and set beside her catching her face in my hands wiping her tears away with my thumbs. I look into her crystal blue eyes. I could get lost in them.

"What happened then?" I asked not sure I would be able to stop myself if I find out.

"When he went to take me home he pulled over beside the rode and walked into the forest a little. I followed him That's when he started telling me how I acted. Then he… well he … Jasper I'm afraid to tell you. You have to promise me not let him know that I told in anyway or it will be worse."

"I promise to try. Shit Bella does he hit you?" I could tell by the expression on her face. She pulled away from me and looked at the ground.

"Not really hit me, he just shoves me around and since I'm very clumsy I guess no one has ever noticed."

I cant stop the growl that erupts from my chest. "Show me what he did last night, heard him say he lost control again."

She stood up and said I will have to pulls my pants down. I pick her and run quickly to the woods behind the school. "Show me, please sweetheart. I will not let him know that I know this time. But if it happens again he is one going to be one crispy fucking vampire." She starts pulling down her pants and I notice the large purple bruise on her upper thigh. I place my hands on top of hers and help her pull pants back up. Then I place my forehead against hers and look into her eyes again. I hear her breathing hitch and her heart rate accelerate.

Bella's POV

He places his hands on mine and he helps me pulls my pants back up. He leans his forehead against mine "if it ever happens again I will take care of the problem. You have to promise me that you will tell me." he pleaded.

"I will." I promised without hesitation. He is so close I can feel his cool breath fan over my face. He is so sexy I cant control myself I lean forward and place my hand on the back of his neck. I feel him take in a deep breath as I kiss him he doesn't resist, which is good. I have wanted to do this to him for while now.

First I kiss his bottom lip sucking it gently then run my tongue over it. I move closer to him as he moves his hands to my waist. He opens his mouth for me meeting my tongue with his. A moan escapes from me and I hear the bell ring. It brings me back to reality. "I… I'm sorry Jasper its just that I have wanted to do that for so long." He placed a cool fingertip to my lips.

"Not near as long as I have. But I will have to stay away from Edward as much as I can or he might see it. Not that I want to but until you two are officially over it would only cause you more problems."

"I know I shouldn't have put you in such a position. But I just feel drawn to you somehow." I explained my reasons to him.

"I know exactly what you are feeling I feel it to." I back away from her as I smell Edward coming.

"What's up guys? Is she ok? Her teacher told me her sugar had dropped again." He reached out and took my hand it didn't feel the same as when Jasper held it.

"See you guys later?" Jasper said.

"See ya Jazz and thanks. I feel better now, Jasper took care of me, lets go to class." I said to Edward. I took his hand and we went to class. The rest of the day went by in a blur I keep thinking of my first kiss with Jasper. I had wanted to do that for a long time now. I have even imagined more with him. I know I'm messed up but I cant help it.

Edward is so mean to me anymore he gets mad at me over everything. It is the last class of the day. All I can say is thank God it's Friday. The bell rings and Edward walks me out to my bike. Jasper is waiting with my favorite smile. Damn he is so sexy.

"I wish you would let Emmet take this home. I'll drive you." Edward tried to persuade me

"No thanks I'm a safe driver and besides I have Jasper with me." He muttered something under his breath as he kissed me quickly, it sounded like 'that was the problem.' Jasper laughed as I got on and we started our bikes.

"I'll pick you up at the cut off to La Push so we can talk some before I leave you tonight." I nod my head and pull out.

When we got to my house I pulled in the garage and Jasper did too. He got off his bike, took his helmet off, and grabbed me around the waist. His eye's were black with lust and his breathing was heavy. I placed my arms around his neck knowing I needed this as bad as he did.

He started to kiss me soft at first then deepening it slowly. I moaned into his mouth gaining a low moan from him as well. His mouth made love to mine as we stood there.

He picked me up with his hands on my ass. I wrapped my legs around him and moaned as I tangled my hands in his hair. I am never allowed to act like a whore where someone might see us and Edward has never kissed me like this… Edward oh shit… What the hell am I doing?

I know he sensed my feeling because he draws back a little. "Sorry I know that you two are technically still together. But I have thought about that all day." Then I hear a wolf whistle{ pun intended}.

"Damn. Get-er-dun Jazzy!" it was Jake.

Jacob's POV

I decided to walk to school this morning. As I am walking back home I smell my Bells and she smells very happy. If you know what I mean. I also get a whiff of cinnamon too, which could only mean my new blood sucker friend, Jasper. I get to the garage and the lust hits me so hard I have to grab a hold of the wall. Fucking empath. There they are Bells, turned backwards a straddle of his bike. Jasper a straddle of the back wheel with her legs around him. It was all I could do not run over there and join in the festivities. With all the lust that dude was projecting . I whistle at them. "Damn. Get-er-dun Jazzy!"

He turns around smiling. "It's about fucking time. Are you and Douchward finally over." She looks down and hides her head against Jasper's chest. Jasper shakes his head no. Shit me and my big mouth. She pushes Jasper a little and he moves.

She fakes a laugh "I guess he's right I do act like a whore and I can't control my fucking hormones." We both growl.

"Oh hell no! I know Edward didn't call you a whore. I will fucking kill him." I start to shake then I get hit by a wave of calm.

"Don't man. She might get hurt." Jasper stated.

"When are you going to break it off? Because if it doesn't stop I will stop it." I walk over to her and move her hair out of her face.

Jasper takes hold of her hand "You are no whore darlin. He has pushed you away by being mean to you. Besides this time it was all my fault. I will take full responsibility."

"No Jasper. I could have stopped it anytime and I know that. But I am planning on telling him after the party tonight when he comes over to get me. I'm staying all night with Rose and Alice while all the men go hunting."

Jasper phone rung the ring tone was hollering, pick up the damn phone. He knew it was Rose. "What Rosie?" We could hear her over the phone. "Get your ass home lover boy I need to go shopping for tonight." Then she laughed "Oh and Ali seen your bite of sugar you got today so you have to get me and her away from Eddie or she will slip up. Ok." Rose laughed.

"Ok I'm on my way." Jasper said with a big smirk on his face.

Bella's POV

He turned to me "I'll see you before I leave tonight. Ok?" Jasper said gently. He kissed the top of my head and walked toward his bike.

"Jasper since I won't get to talk to you very much tonight before you leave. Call me when you get back from hunting and be careful." I said smiling at him. He turned and smirked his sexy little smile.

"Don't worry I will be careful. I have to get back home safe so I can call my girl. I would be nice if Edward had a hunting accident though." Then he put his helmet on waved and left.

Jake is so excited about me and Jasper it never shuts up as we go inside to get everything we need for the bon fire. Like stuff for hot dogs, pop, beer, chips, and music. We have to take plenty of food because the pack has big appetites. I get ready leaving on the clothes I have on already I taking more for tonight. That is if I am still allowed to stay after I break up with Edward.

Its just that he is so controlling and I can never do anything right anymore. All he does is tell me what a bad person I am, that I don't act lady like, and I need to control my hormones until we get married or people will think I'm a whore.

I finally got sick of it last night when he shoved me and I fell over that branch and landed on the big rock. He said 'shoo god Bella look what a fucking klutz you are you cant even stand up.' I told him it was his fault and he said it was my word against his and that no one would ever believe me over him. That's the way it has been for the past year now. He is just getting worse and I am tired of it. As I am deep in thought when my phone rings 'Miss you Babe' its Edward.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hello love did you make it home ok?"

"Yea I am getting ready for tonight."

"Bella I think we need to go ahead and have our talk now. Before you get here at the house in front of everyone."

I could feel my nerves starting to act up so I take a deep breath. "I feel the same way." I tell him.

"Bella I don't think we are working out well anymore. You are changing and I'm not sure I like the person you are becoming." What the hell… he don't like the person I'm becoming. But wait a minute… this could be my break.

"You know what, I am changing, and I think you're right." I wait for him to continue, I hear him take a deep breath.

"I think we should go our own way for a while, see other people, and see if this is what we want. We can still hang out and talk, but as friends."

"That sounds fine. I think that is what we need. I was going to suggest the same thing to you. Is it still ok for me to stay there tonight while you're gone?"

"Yes of course the girls would be disappointed and mom is making snacks for you for tonight. So I will still pick you up after the party."

"Ok then I'll see you later Jake is waiting for me. Bye."

"Bye."

"Wow that went better than I expected lets get the hell out of here. I need a drink." I tell Jake as we start out the door.

"Hell yea I think I'm going to like the new Bells come on baby lets celebrate." I grin at Jacob and we make our way to the party.


	2. Chapter 2

-YAY ! You came back I know it takes a bit longer but I write all I want in a chapter then send it to her she adds everything she wants in it then sends it back. I think it is going to be a good story we have lots of good ideas for it. The chapters will just be lengthy. Enjoy. - I hide a lemon in it too.-

Bella's POV

When we got to the clearing in the woods Jake started to set up things for the fire, while I arranged everything on the picnic table. I filled a cooler with pop Jake already put the keg on the ground next to the logs around the fire that we sit on for easy access.

While I am busy arranging everything some one grabs me from behind and wraps their very hot arms around my waist.

"Damn, Bell's you look so sexy. Are you going to let me take you behind a bush after it gets dark?" I recognize the voice it was Seth.

"Sure baby, but do you think you can handle me?"

"Hell no he can't, you need a real man." This was Jared another for my wolf buddies. I gave him a big hug then I turn around none other than see Sam.

He is like a big brother to me he opens his arms to me. I run into his arms and he twirls me around, kisses my forehead, and introduces me to his imprint Emily.

"Evidently someone has been busy over the past six months," I said as he blushed and shook his head. Sam was always the one that acted more mature. I guess that's why him and Jacob are the leaders of the pack. We all start catching up on lost times as Jake turns on the music and gets the fire started up. We are all having a good time I must have danced at lest twice with each one of them. It is getting darker we just have the light of the fire.

Everyone is drinking and eating hot dogs. The chips didn't even make it till we started roasting the wennies they ate them up while we were talking.

I grabbed me another shot of moonshine that Jake snuck away from the elders of the tribe. I was starting to feel the affects from the alcohol too.

Jacob must have notice my speech getting a little slurred. He pulled me down in his lap as I started to go for another beer.

"Sit with me and sober up a little Bells. I don't want the fucking Cullen's to think I'm a bad influence on you."

"You are, Jakie bear. But I'll be good no more. By the way what time is it Edward is picking me up at 11?" He sniggered.

"It's a good fuckin thing you are not dating him any more. Because its 11:30."

"Shit Jacob will you take me to the turn off quickly?" He chuckled again "sure jump get on my back and I'll run."

I jumped on, held on tight, and he had me there in a few minutes. He is not as fast as a vampire while in his human form but still pretty fast.

We get to the car and he is leaning up against it. I search his face for sign of emotion but he shows none.

Jacob stoops over so I can get off, which I do not do very gracefully. Jake steadies me and kisses my forehead "night Bells."

Edward growls "Get in the car Bella." I go around and get in the other side. He is very quite we pull into the driveway and he is at my door before I can open it.

He grabs my arm hard and pulls me away from the house.

"Edward its late and the girls are waiting for me."

"You didn't seem to care that I was waiting for you" he growled at me.

"Listen you said we wasn't dating anymore so you are just my driver" I slurred.

"What was you doing in Jacob's lap giving him a fucking lap dance?" Edward sneered at me.

"What the hell Edward you stop right there. I do not owe you an explanation I was drinking to much and when I went for more he pulled me down in his lap to stop me." I was shouting now and I didn't care.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet came to where we were.

"This is none of your concerns any of you this is between me and her." He growled at me furiously again and jerked my arm hard.

Emmet and Jasper growled and crouched down ready to pounce.

Carlisle said "boys remember I said you do not fight unless I say there is reason for it."

Then he turned back to Edward "I want an explanation right now and you have five seconds to remove you hand off my daughter's arm or I will take it off for you." Edward snarled "your 'daughter' well let me tell you a little about your 'daughter' first of all she is drunk."

"I can see that I have been that way a few times myself. Keep going."

"When I went to pick her up she was on that dogs back and I saw in his mind all about there little night. From her dancing with all of them to her dry humping the mutt in a lap dance."

That was it "You fucking liar all you ever do is make up lies about me in your head. Besides you said we are just friends and if I want to dry hump or even fuck the whole pack it is no longer any of you fucking business!" His eyes went black and then so did everything else.

Jasper's POV

I was in the house when I heard Edward's car pull up. If my heart could still beat it would be racing right now at the thought of seeing her.

I listened for the car doors to open then I waited for her to come in. Then I hear Bella shouting

It was only a matter of seconds before both Em and I was going through the back door.

"Boys no fighting unless I say there is reason for it," Carlisle said close on our heels.

I stood there beside Emmet trying to control my self to not disrespect my father. But when Bella tells him that what she does is none of his fucking business. He hits her so hard across the face and she flew backwards I snapped. I pounced on his ass. I hit him so hard he flew backwards into a tree sending it into splinters. Then Emmet hit him and sent him sideways into a rock.

Edward took the opportunity to get on his feet in a crouched position. But before we could get him again he turned and ran. Yea the fuckin coward ran like hell. We took off after him but he out ran us.

I went back to the house to check on Bella. Carlisle grabbed her as we attacked Edward and went into the house. But I got very disappointed when I got there to find out Carlisle had took her home.

Bella's POV

When I woke up I was in my bed at my house with Billy Jake, and Carlisle was in my room.

"What happened? Why am I home?"

"Bella I have no excuse for how I just saw my son treat you. I am so sorry honey. But I promise I will not allow this to happen to anymore." His expression looked so pained and sad.

"It wasn't your fault he has been doing this for about six months now. I should have came to you but he said no one would believe me and I couldn't tell Billy or Jake. They would have stopped me from seeing the rest of you." Then it hit me. "Jasper, what about Jasper is he ok. I want to see him."

I began to get upset and it made my head hurt a little. Damn that ass hole I am going to have a headache from hell.

"Lay back down honey Jasper is fine I promise. Edward is strong but we all know not to push Jasper. Bella I want you to listen to me for just a minute ok."

"Ok. What is it is something wrong?"

"Well Bella I had suspicions that Edward was abusing you, from the bruises I kept seeing on you and his anger. When I would ask him he would deny it. But tonight when I saw it for myself I had to make a hard decision."

He moved closer and sat down on the edge of the bed taking my hand. Then Jake sat down on the bed directly behind me.

"Bella honey I want you to know that Esme and I have always loved you like our own and what I have to do is not going to be easy for any of us. But I have to do what is best for you. I feel like you have the wrong kind of influences in your life and they are being a harm to you. If I was your real father I would take you away from them. But since I am not I must take them away from you." He kissed my hand and stood up. My head is hurting so bad but I am trying to understand.

"I am making my whole family leave Forks tonight Bella never to return and I hope that you will find that right someone who will treat you with the love and respect that you have for them. I love you very much but we must go." He turned to walk out the door.

I didn't even realize Jacob had a tight grip around my waist until I tried to get up screaming. "No Carlisle please don't take them all from me and please don't take Jasper I love him!"

"I know honey and he loves you I have seen it happening for a while now but I have to do what is best for you. I love you." With that being said he was gone.

I pulled and tugged screaming "please let me go I have to stop him! Please!" then I collapsed against Jake's warm chest in tears.

Carlisle's POV

As I am driving back home for the first time in my existence I feel like someone has ripped out my heart I have to leave one of my precious children.

Bella was so special to me I had decided to change her my self if Edward didn't soon. I couldn't bear the thought of her growing old and meeting death. Now I have to leave her because him and not even be a part of her life.

When I got home I set down in the family room with my family. Well all but Edward and he is the last person I want to see right now. I would rip his head off myself, all this mess is his fault and inexcusable.

A man is never to raise his hand to a woman under any circumstances. I explain the way I feel and I can see by everyone's expressions it is going to very hard for us to do. Emmet and poor Jasper are devastated they have their head leaned over in their hands looking at the floor.

Jasper's POV

I will respect my fathers wishes to leave and give Bella a chance at a real life with a human man. But not forever and not without saying good bye. I stand up and walk out of our house. I run for a while then I stop pull out my phone and call Jake. I can hear Bella sobbing quietly in the background.

"Hey man."

"Can I have the rest of the night alone with Bella. I know it is a lot to ask but there is so much that needs to be said between us. I cant just leave her without saying good bye, I love her."

"Come on over Billy is shaking his head that it is ok."

When I get to his house Billy and Jake meet me outside.

"I'm sorry to inconvenience you both. I know it is 2:00 in the morning. But…"

Billy cut me off, "Listen Jasper its been a long time since Jake and I have actually went out hunting together, so we will not be back until 7:00. Go say your good byes and maybe that will help her to get through this."

"I need to know if I can call you from time to time and check on her?"

"Everyday. You can call me or Jake. We think a lot of you son even though we are both from different sides you are always welcome to call or come by anytime."

"Well I'm not supposed to come back. But I am only going to give her a year if I can. If she has not moved on to another or found happiness. I am coming back to get her."

"Anytime you want to you can come to her. But I don't want her to know that we are talking or it will make it harder on her. Ok?"

"OK. I'm going to see her."

"She is sleeping, go on up."

When I got up stairs to her room, my angel was laying on her stomach with her arms covering her head. I knelt down beside her head and whispered "wake up for me angel" and I gently kissed her hand. She raised up slowly like she was afraid she was dreaming. The minute she saw I was really there she threw her arms around me and started crying.

"Oh darlin don't cry anymore."

"I was afraid you were going to leave without saying good bye to me. Are the rest already gone?"

"I don't know, baby probably. But I could not leave you without kissing you good bye."

She snuggled into me and the sorrow I could feel from her was very strong. It broke my heart, I gather her closer kissing the top of her head.

"You have to believe me that I do not want to leave you. But Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time and they showed love to me and believed in me when no one else would. I just feel like I owe him that."

'I wont ever see you again will I?" She raised up from my chest and I looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"I will make you a promise. If you will promise me to try to live your life as a normal human again for one year and not do any harm to yourself. I will promise to come back in one year and find you. If you are happy I will just make appearance to let you know I kept my promise and be gone.

( She started to speak but I placed a finger to her lips gently.) But if you are not with another man and still wish to be with me, a vampire, I will turn you and make you mine for all eternity."

That must have been ok because she got on her knees, placed one hand on the back of my head and one on my cheek. Then she kissed me deeply moaning into my mouth. Oh fuck I have kissed a lot of women in my life but it has never felt like this. How could I ever leave this woman it will be the hardest test in my existence so far.

Then she raises of the bed and throws her left leg over my lap. Now she is straddling me and I fell like she is looking all the way into my soul. Her breathing is heavy she is nervous, I can feel it.

"Jasper will you let me give you something to remember me by. It will also be something I will remember you by for the rest of my life, even if you find someone and decide not to come back." Darlin you can give me whatever you like. But I am going to come back to you."

I'm not going to tell her that I think she is my soul mate. I shall see if she still wants me when I come back.

She grabs my face in her hands and starts kissing me slowly and deeply. I can feel her lust and her love for me causing my cock to throb hard. I grab her hips and pull her closer to me and lean back to move her against my cock that is about to bust open my pants. She moans loudly and I deepen the kiss further by exploring the inside of her mouth with my tongue.

She pulls back and lifts her shirt over her head with her little hands shaking. I pull off my shirt and throw it on the floor. Then I take her trembling hands, kiss them, and place them on my chest for her to explore. "Touch me Bella." I command her gently. I close my eyes reveling in the warmth of her touch. I know that I have already taken her further than Edward ever had. Bastard.

Bella's POV

I know that Jasper can fell my nervousness and see my hands shaking. But he doesn't make me feel stupid about it. He removes his shirt, kisses my hands, and then places them on his chest with a loving smile. He gently gives me permission to touch him.

I can feel the heat in my face but I rub my hands up his chest. Edward always felt so cold but for some reason Jasper seems to make me feel all tingly and warm when I touch him. Not like my body temperature, but not like the rest of his family either.

He kisses and licks on my neck and collar bone. As I rub my hands over his chest feeling his tattoo which reads Whitlock and his ripped abs. They flex under my touch so I rub my hands up through the lightly scattered blonde chest hair and lean closer to breath deeply of his scent. As I lick his neck from his collar bone to his ear lobe and lightly suck on it earning a moan and a tighter pull against his cock.

"Oh fuck Bella darlin are you sure you want to give this to me baby. Please tell me now if I need to stop. I will just spend the rest of the night holding you until I must leave. But if you keep this up things are going to go a lot further."

"Please I want my first time to be with you. Make love to me Jasper."

Jasper's POV

Damn it that did it this is what I have thought about for a long time. "Oh baby" was all I could get out. I held her tightly against me and stood up catching her mouth for a passionate kiss. I turned and laid her down on the bed with her head on the pillows never letting up with our kiss. I spread her legs slightly and laid down between them not letting all of my weight on her. I grind my hard cock still straining for release against her cotton shorts. She moans and her heart beat begins to race. I can feel the strong emotions coming from her, love, lust, and sorrow.

"Don't think about me having to leave, I will be back. Right now there is only you and me. I am going to do something I have never done before to another woman, I am going to let you feel all of my emotions. So you will know exactly how I feel tonight."

I leaned down and started to lick her neck just behind her ear then I nibbled it slightly as to not scrap her with my teeth. While I am nipping and kissing on her, I move my hand down to her breast. First I gently slid my fingers under the edge of her bra. Her skin is so hot she feels like she is going to ignite. I watch her closely as I move my mouth down to her shoulder kissing her. She has her eyes closed and is thoroughly enjoying my touch, I can feel it. I send her a dose of my lust for her as I lightly pinch her nipple then I roll it around under my finger tip applying a little pressure. She arches her back to me and moans.

Damn she is so fucking sexy biting that lower lip. I cant help it I move my mouth down her chest and slid my tongue her bra licking her nipple. As I slid my hand under her back and unclasp her bra.

As I throw it across the room, I cup her beautiful luscious breast as I suck on it roughly. "Oh Jas-per mmm…" "So you like it a little rougher huh?" I am answered with another moan as I squeeze it a little and flick it with my tongue. Then I give the other breast the same amount attention. Right before I move my way on down her body kissing and licking. As I get to navel I suck right under it causing her to buck those hips of hers. I reach under her ass and grab a hold of her sleep shorts and panties removing them both at the same time as she raised up her ass for me looking into my eyes with lust, need, and love rolling off of her. I lean back and spread her legs wider by pushing her knees to the side. Her face turns very red "you are beautiful darlin." She attempts a smile as I return it with one of my own.

Bella's POV

I can feel all the lust, desire, and need coming from Jasper. He removes my shorts and panties and spreads my legs looking at me. "You are beautiful darlin," he drawls out. I can feel the heat in my face as I attempt a smile and he returns it with his sexy smirk. Then he leans his head down while still looking into my eyes and licks my pussy. His eyes are the blackest I have ever seen with lust and it is all for me. "Mmm… So fucking wet and sweet as honey. Its all mine. ( he licks me again) have you ever had this done to you before darlin?" I shook my head no and he moved his head down smiling.

He licked my clit slowly as he moved one of his fingers slowly around on the outside of my entrance. Then he placed his other hand on my belly and splayed his fingers out as he inserted his finger into my pussy and moved it in and out. It didn't hurt much but then he put in another and it hurt a little until I got used to it. Then as he worked his fingers in and out slowly while licking my clit. I thought I was going to explode. "Come for me darlin I want to taste you," he said as I feel over the edge. I moaned loudly with pleasure as I came in his mouth. He never took his eyes off mine as he licked every last drop.

Then he came up and kissed me deeply "I want to be inside you my sweet. But only if you are still sure?" "Please Jasper make love to me." I reached down and unbuttoned his pants and reached down inside his pants releasing his long, hard, thick, cock. I couldn't help the words that came out of my mouth next. "Its so BIG." it was more to myself but I said it out loud breaking our kiss. He chuckled "why thank you, sweetie, but I will be as gentle as I possibly can until you get comfortable."

He got off of me for a second and removed his pants, I noticed he didn't have on any under ware, then he started to crawl towards me from the foot of the bed. He is so sexy his skater blonde hair falling in his face. He gently rubs his hands up my body starting at my ankles leaving my skin tingling behind his hands. Then he kisses my belly and licks a trial up my stomach to chest. Where he grabs both if my breast and deeply sucks on one while rubbing the nipple of the other one. Then he finally looks into my eyes again I can feel the head of his hard cock against my wet pussy.

I arch my hips feeling it enter me just slightly causing both of us to moan. "Mmm…Darlin tell me what you want. Tell me exactly what you want right now my Bella." I looked deeply into his eyes and said "I want to feel your big hard cock in my hot wet pussy." "Oh fuck" he moaned and he caught my mouth entering it with his tongue deeply. I felt him insert his cock in me a little at first then a little more giving me time to adjust to his thickness.

"Oh fuck baby girl I need to be in you all the way now," he growled out.

"Fill me baby I'm ready." Then he pushed all the way into me as he captured my mouth when I let out a tiny little scream. It felt as if I was being ripped and in all honesty I guess I am. Damn he is huge bigger than the ones I have seen on the movies I have snuck and watched of Jake's.

He remained still for a moment and when I opened my eyes he was looking into them pouring all of his lust, and what felt like love, out at me.

Jasper's POV

I cant help my emotions pouring out of me but I try to not let the love that I feel for her to slip out it will only make our time apart harder for both of us. I shove my cock into her a little faster than I intended to and caught her scream in with my mouth. Then she opened her eyes I placed my forehead against hers with my cock still deep in her pussy, and my hands cradling her face. "Are you ok baby?" "Oh yes Jasper please don't stop."

So I pull out and push back in slowly waiting for her to start getting into it again as I kiss her deeply. I mean hell as old as I am I have had virgins before. But this one I happen to love and I want this to be something she will always remember me for being gently and loving, not for being a hard fuck.

After a couple of pushes she starts to move her hips under me and lets out a moan. I set a pace slow and easy she meets me thrust for thrust. Damn I cant stand this slow much longer she is so hot and wet. "Oh Jasper please."

"Please what baby I…I…I'm going to come please come with me." That was it she wrapped her legs around mine and I lost it. "Oh fuck baby" I could feel her pussy contracting around my cock as we both came together. "Oh Jasper I… I…" Oh no please don't say it I know she does but if she says it I will never be able to respect my father's wishes. So I whisper "I know baby, I know" then I capture her mouth for a kiss. After we ride out our orgasms together. I lay over to the side of her and she turns on her side facing me.

She places one of her warm hand on my cheek then moves it down tracing my lips with her finger. "Thank you Jazz for giving me this to remember you by." "I think that it's the other way around but I will be back to see you again."

"Jasper if I have not found someone else, a human, and moved on what then?" "Well then if you would allow me I would like you to give me a try see how you like being my lady for a while," he drawled. "So what's saying you will not find someone else while you're away?" "I am saying it and I will be back. Can I stay with you until 7:00 I told Billy I would leave then?" "Sure you can stay as long as you like… I'll be right back I need to pee." I couldn't help but laugh as she got up. I turned to watch that sexy naked body walk through the room into the bathroom. Then she came back I turned on my other side facing her and patted the bed in front of me.

I could feel the embarrassment coming from her and she had something in her hand. "What is a matter darlin are you alright?" "Oh Jaz I'm soo sorry I wasn't thinking I um…I think you might need this are you ok?" I study her for a minute then she holds out a wash rag to me. Then it hits me she forgot about the part that she might bleed when we did this and know she thinks I might be ready to feed. I cant help but laugh "Darlin I have never been better and as for my appetite yea I could take a bite of your sweet little naked ass right now. But for some reason the sweet smell of your blood does not make me want to feed from you. I don't really understand it either."

She laid down on the bed beside me I washed myself off to satisfy her then laid back down spooning her against my chest. I pulled a blanket over us and started kissing the back of her neck. "Jasper is there something wrong with me the reason it didn't bother you did I smell different than its supposed to. I was told that my blood was nearly irresistible and that's why someone could do this with me without turning me or not being able to stop and killing me." I knew who she was talking about Fuckward. "There is very few vampires that actually make friends with humans. Even fewer of them find a human that they can stand the scent of their blood without that happening." "So that's a good thing" she said with a yawn. "Yes darlin its a very good thing. Try to go to sleep and tomorrow I want you to try to not be sad about me leaving I will be back to see you in a year who knows I may not make it that long. But I promised Carlisle to try." I could feel her body shaking slightly from her crying. Don't do that darlin just try to rest and tomorrow start a new life without that controlling sack of lying shit Edward. Promise me you'll try hard." "I promise" she snubbed. I used my calming powers on her and sent her into a deep sleep. Then I used my powers again to talk to her while she was a sleep and help her to not have a very hard time dealing with me leaving. I wish someone could do this to me….

-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW I LUV EM-


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a filler to let my story unfold. Hope you like it. -I want to give a big thanks to my beta, kouga's older woman, for proofing my stories to help them make a little more since and my niece, sexton4, for her ideas.-

Jasper's POV

It's been two months and it absolutely kills me trying to keep away from her. I keep in touch with Emmett and Rosie but I left them all three days after I was made to leave the love of my existence. I showed their parents my respect and left her but the resentment I had built up in me over having to leave, was making me hateful as hell. So I left.

I talk to Billy or Jake at least once a week to check in on her. At least I know how she is. Which I must add is a lot better now than last month. Jake said every night for the first month she would wake up crying and calling my name. It caused pain in my dead heart that I didn't know was possible.

It is almost 11:00 pm and that's when I call to check on them. I am on the road driving in my big black truck I call the Night Stalker. I got a job driving cross country for a vampire trucking company I thought it was a good job for someone like me and I can stop in at a different bar every night for my dinner. I didn't stay on my vegetarian diet since I left the Cullens. I can control my thirst around humans, if I choose too. I very seldom ever kill them and I only take what I need then erase their memory of it. That is one of the benefits of human drinking it increases your ability to plant or erase peoples memories. It comes in handy quite often.

It is finally time so I pull over at a rest stop and make my call.

Jacob's POV

It is late I am just getting home from work and Billy has taken Bells out for a late dinner to celebrate her graduation. I get to the door and notice it is cracked open we never leave our door open. I sniff the air and I smell a vampire a scent that I have never smelled before. It isn't one of the Cullen's coven, so this can't be good. I shove open the door and the house looks fine. I run up to Bella's room following the blood suckers scent to there and her room is fine too everything seems to be in place. Then I notice her bed has been stripped of the sheet and pillow case. What the hell is going on and why did they do this? Just as I am shaking uncontrollably fighting the urge to phase, I hear dad and Bells come in down stairs. "Dad get your ass up here now, something is going on and I'm not sure what." They both come running up the stairs. She looks around, "What is it? Everything seems to be ok." "Someone's been in the house Bells. But I think the only thing they took was her sheet and pillow case" I stated still not understanding why. "No son, they took much, much more than that, they took her scent."

Bella collapsed on the floor sobbing "why, why cant he leave me alone?" "Bells, its not Edward or any of the others. This is a new scent, someone I do not know." I picked her up and set down on the bed holding her in my lap. "It's ok, we will talk about how to handle this and discuss it with you in the morning baby. Get ready for bed and try to get some sleep. Don't worry they didn't want to harm you. that's why they waited until we were gone. I'll have the whole pack over tonight for a meeting. But you get some sleep." My father told her he loves her like a daughter. I used to want more of a relationship with her, but the closer we became, the more I love her like a little sister, even though she is a year older than me I am still very protective of her.

I waited in her room fixing new sheets on her bed, while she took a shower. When she came out I turned the bed down for her and she climbed in. I laid on the outside of the covers and talked to her saying that we would take care of her even if we had to get her away from here. She doesn't want to leave, she is afraid of change, but she will do it if she thinks we are all in danger. We talked until she drifted asleep I waited until her breathing got heavier with sleep then started out her door. I felt my phone vibrate I had put it on vibrate since I knew Bells would want me to stay with her until she went to sleep.

I pulled it out of my pocket and it was Jaz. "Hang on man" I whispered. I went down stairs where the others were gathering in the family room and said "Hey man, we've got a problem."

Jasper's POV

"Hey what's up man?" I tried to remain calm.

"Someone was in our house tonight." I cut him off.

"Is my Bella alright?"

"Yes, she was out for a graduation dinner with dad. But the only rooms in the house that went to were hers and the bath room. The only things they took were her sheet and pillow case off of her bed."

I got out of the truck and started pacing outside.

"They took her scent. Who was it?"

"I've never smelled them before, but it was a vampire. I'm sure."

"Fuck, Jake man, you have to sneak her out of there. Use the bank card I sent you through the mail after I left, I have money in that for her. It has your name on it so she doesn't have to know where it came from and you don't have to have her permission to use it. Get her out of there tomorrow! Let me speak to Billy about the arrangements." I am so upset I cant figure out who it is but I am sure the Dickward is behind it somehow, I know it.

The next time I see him I am going to rip his head off his shoulders.

I had a talk to Billy and we agree to get Bella out of their tomorrow at noon they are not to go by flight. Because it could be tracked and if they leave in the day time most human drinkers stay calm during the day and prowl for food at night. The are leaving in the morning. After I talked with Billy for a while I asked to speak to Jake. "Could you do me a favor and go up to her room and let me just listen to her breath for a few minutes, it could help me to calm down a little?" "Sure man give me a minute. Hey man why don't you just come back now and help us with this?" "I would love to, but I go to Aro's to train a group of newborns for guards in one week it will take me at least two months. If I don't show he will send after me and that would not be good for my Bella. I will come to her after I finish then he would have no reason to question my disappearance. Will you look after her for me until then? Then if she will have me back I will never leave her side and no one will take her from me." "I'll stay with her man, just calm down and listen to this." Jake whispered.

Then I heard the most relaxing sound ever the sound of my Bella sleeping, her even breathing. Then I her breathing pick up a little and she mumbled "Jasper". Hearing my name come from her mouth is like my own little piece of heaven. I love her so much. I listen to her for a few seconds then Jake gets back on. "Thanks man, I'll call back tomorrow." I tell him feeling more at ease knowing she is ok. "Ok man, bye."

I get back into my truck and drive to a near by bar for a drink.

Bella's POV

I woke up with a headache this morning, no doubt from the stress. I get up and Billy comes in to tell me to start packing everything I want because I'm not coming back until they find out who is snooping around and why they are interested in me. He also said I can choose where I want to go but I only have a few hours before Jake and I leave. It is killing me thinking of leaving Billy. Everyone I love, I have to be parted from. Why?

I continue crying and packing my stuff, getting ready for my move yet again. I have everything ready now and Jacob comes in and flops on my bed. "Alright sis where to?" "We are going to Texas no one would look there and since I get to choose, I choose there." "Bells come on, do you really think you are going to find him?" "Jake, isn't it my choice?" "Yes." He smirked. "Then is it going to do you any good to argue with me?" He responded by sticking his tongue out at me.

? POV

"I told you not to let them be able to notice you were there. I also told you that you should be the one to go in the house not your bitch. This is inexcusable!" I said as I sprung on his bitch and ripped her head off. He didn't even flinch or show any emotion. She was of no use to us and now because she didn't just take an article of clothing for us. they will move her and it will get harder.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay ! You came back to read another one! Thanks and thanks for the reviews! Also a very special thanks to my beta, kouga's older woman for all her help and support!

Oh and beware it contains a lemon and a small rape scene…

I don't own them but I love playing in their world..

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

We took our time getting to Texas, we stopped every night at a hotel and took in a lot of scenery since neither one of us had ever done very much traveling.

Every night when we got settled in he would step out of our room to make some calls then come in and we would watch TV or talk until we would fall asleep. Jake would stay on the bed with me until I fell asleep then he would get on the couch.

It took us a week to actually get to there, but we had a great time and Jake and I are getting very close, not like a couple but closer, like brother and sister.

We started looking for a place once we got there and then we would find jobs. Jake insisted on a place first, he said we were fine where money was concerned. Yea, I was a little curious, but I didn't pry. I finally found some places and we were going to check them out.

The first two were a defendant no. But the third one was so me, it was located in the Cedar Springs region. It had a 60 acres of land great for hunting, four wheeler trials and a stream that ran through the property that game drinks from. It's a medium size house with 4 bedrooms, a bath an a half, large kitchen, laundry room, family room and a large wrap around porch. It also has a barn fenced in and another barn that could be used for a feed house. It is amazing!

"I can tell she loves it, but it needs a hell of a lot of work, if you go down on it we'll talk about drawing up the papers."

I walked closer to Jake and whispered "Jake, we don't have to get this one, it's just you and me for now and it is really big."

"Listen, how do you expect me to even consider not getting this one when I saw how your face lit up while looking at it. It will be ours, I just want to bull shit them around a little bit. I'm still getting it." he chuckled.

One Month Later

Jacob's POV

Well we bought the ranch I know she wanted this because of Jasper. It is miles from any neighbors and very private. He can hunt when ever he needs to. She doesn't know that he is feeding from humans again since he left the Cullen's cult. But if I told her that, she would know we had been keeping in touch.

I hadn't spoken to him since we made it here. He had to go train those new born blood suckers for "king who gives a fuck".

It's getting close to time for Bells to get off work and I try to get there on time so no dumb ass tries to take her home with them. Jazz will shit when he finds her working as a waitress in a bar.

But you can not win a argument with that woman. I tried to earlier when she was getting ready for work. She was wearing a shirt that showed her belly and tied behind her neck with a pair of short shorts. I told her to get back in the house and put some clothes on.

She told me it was 100 fuckin degrees out there and the a/c in the bar wasn't worth shit. To just be thankful she had on clothes.

Jasper is going to hate that mouth of hers but I guess she picked it up off me. But oh well.

Jasper's POV

I am almost done with this bunch of fuckers Aro wanted I hope he doesn't kill these so fast because my ass is going to find my Bella as soon as I am done.

I think about her a lot Aro thinks it is because I am grieving. The less he knows the better.

Thank god he can only see my past and my immediate thoughts, that's why I never think about her when I am close to him and I blast him with emotions to make him feel really ashamed every time he tries to sneak a touch on me.

He fucking hates it, but me and Peter get a kick out of messing with him. I even made him start lusting after Felix and Felix had to hit him to get him off of him.

I am so glad Aro always lets us three do his training for him. I trained Peter and Char years ago for Maria and it helps to be able to have someone to talk to who understands me.

I think I'll be done here a little early so I will go find my Bella very soon to check on her and see if she still wants me. I would have went sooner but Aro would have came for me.

Bella's POV

Damn, is it ever hot here. I try not to think to much about it as I see a woman came in and took a table. I walk over to her "can I get you something to drink honey the bar will be closing in thirty minutes." She looks up at me, then she jumps up and grabs me picking me completely off the ground.

"BELLA! OH MY GOD ITS REALY YOU!" It was Alice, my best friend, then the sadness hits me. She left me and didn't even think enough of me to say goodbye first. Why is she here now?

She lets me down and wipes my tears from my cheeks "Oh Bella, don't cry. I am so sorry, I wanted to say good bye to you but I knew if I did I wouldn't have left for Carlisle. Please don't make me leave."

"Why are you here? Please don't say you are with Jasper again." I knew they used to be a couple and even married for a while. But for the past five years they were just friends.

"I was looking for Jazzy. I thought I would stop by and look for him in here since he loved going to bars for drinks." I caught the double meaning to her statement.

"Why don't you know were he is? Isn't he with you and your family?" She smiled at me and sat down with me at the table.

"He left us not long after we left Forks. Actually, Emmett left us too, it has just been Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and I. Until I left a week ago to find Jazz. For some reason I haven't been able to see him or you."

Just then Jake came in and walked over. He was not happy to see her at first. "Where the hell did you come from? Where is he? If he is here then he is going to meet his end tonight!" Jake started to tremble and I got up and whispered in his ear.

"Come on bubby lets go home and discuss this, its ok. But you have to calm down you can't do that here." He nodded his head and we started for the door. "Would you like to come home with us, we can talk more freely there?"

"Sure and by the way, we haven't seen him since that night before we left." I was so glad but it started stirring everything back up again. By the time we got home I was a mess again.

I remember Jasper whispering in my ear the night he left. Telling me that I would be happy and remember the good times we had together and that he would be back to get me soon. I was so tired that I couldn't wake up or respond to him. He must have used his powers on me to relaxing me to the point that he could try to use his mind powers on me to help me. It had worked but now seeing Alice brought it all back.

Jake got me out of the car and took me to my room. "I'll be back after I get her calmed down and asleep." He said very coldly to her.

I couldn't tell Jake I was afraid that if Jasper did come back for me he would want Alice. Or what if Jasper met up with Alice before he came back to me he might not want to find me at all. I was crying so hard my body was shaking and the emotional break down I was made me curl into a ball on my bed.

Jake got a throw off the chair in my room and crawled in bed beside me covering me up and pulling my back against his chest.

"Shh, I'll hear her out and make her leave." He started to rock our bodies back and forth, it was not meant to be sexual, just comforting.

"It's not her being here that's bothering me. It's well, what if she wants to get back with Jasper again? You know they used to be together and he might want her too."

"No Bells, its not like that, I'm sure. Alice was one of your best friends and she loves you. She knows how you and Jasper felt about each other. You try to get some sleep and I'll talk to her."

I suppose he could be right and now I am mentally and physically drained. "Your right. Night Jake, I love you" and that was the last thing I remember before sleep finally over come me.

Jacob's POV

I got her to sleep then got a blanket out of the closet, she complains that I keep it to cold in here and I don't want her to get sick.

When I walk into the family room Alice is sitting there looking at a picture album she found in the entertainment center. Bella can't stand to look at it so I put it up there with some of her old books that she doesn't read anymore.

She looks up at me and although she can not shed tears I can tell she is crying and her voice is barely a whisper. "I have missed her so much I've been trying to see her but I couldn't. I guess you've been with her for a while?"

Then I filled her in on everything that had happen from the night when Jasper left until the now. She started panicking again when I told her about the vamp getting into our house.

"We shouldn't have left her unprotected. It was a bad decision on Carlisle's part but he doesn't know what Edward is capable of. I do. I have seen visions of what would have happened if she would have stayed with him. I saw Edward sending someone after her to bring her to him. I can not let him hurt her. That's why I was coming to find Jasper, so we could find her."

She began sobbing again so I placed my arm around her back and pulled her close to me. She leaned into me and the next thing I knew she wrapped both arms around my waist and laid her head against my neck.

I had always thought that blood suckers smelt bad, but Alice smells like a bunch of wild flowers, very beautiful, and if she thought I smelt bad, she didn't pull away. She lifted her head up and looked into my eyes and what happened next was unexpected.

She placed one of her hands in my hair and while still looking into my eyes she sucked on my lower lip gaining a moan from me. Then I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her mouth to mine in a deep furious kiss.

I stuck my hot tongue in her cold mouth and it was amazing. She growled and I pulled her a straddle of me. We never let up kissing as her hands went to the top of my shirt and ripped it the fuck off. OH HELL YEA!

I stood up and carried her to a guest bed room on the other end of the house. As she licked and nipped at my neck and shoulder. I walked over to my bed and threw her on it grabbing her shirt and skirt, ripping them off. Her eyes were black with lust. When she growled at me and grabbed my pants ripping them apart, I nearly came right there.

Then she turned around crawled on the bed on all fours and said, "take me wolfie."

I leaned over her and slid my cock into her in one hard shove, loving the changes in our temperatures and the feelings it was creating. As I leaned over her I placed one of my hands on her pussy and began rubbing her nub hard and fast. We tried to keep it down to keep from waking Bella.

She moaned "Jacob please come with me." Then I lost all control I came inside her hard and fast. As I continued to ride her hard until we both rode out the wave. When we were done I slapped her ass hard and she collapsed face down on the bed laughing.

"Oh my, Jacob Black I knew there was something I was missing about you."

"Now that you know, you can come back for more. But right now I need to go check on Bells." After I went to check in on her, we laid on the bed naked together and talked until I fell asleep.

-Two Months Later-

Jasper's POV

Finally I can leave and Peter will stay to finish them up. Peter tells me to keep in touch and then I am on my way. I am going to take a plane and so I can be with my Bella sooner. I want to surprise her and Jake.

Bella's POV

I am finally adjusted to the odd couple, Alice and Jake, living and making out in my house. I am getting ready to go to work, today is another hot one so I am wearing a white tank top and denim shorts. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and tied a bandanna around it.

I can't help but fell jealous about Jake and Ali. I wish I had my Jasper back I hope he comes to me soon.

I get to work that night and since it is a Friday night it is packed. They have already had to break up two fights and its just 10:00. We stay open until 1 tonight it looks like it will be a long night.

There are two guys in the far corner table, they keep watching me and whispering. One has brown hair, is very handsome and has a slight beard. The other is also handsome, more muscular, with blonde curly hair.

The blonde motions for me and I have to go over to their table. "Hey guys would you like another drink?" I had already been over to their table 5 times.

"Actually I was wondering what time you get off work tonight? I can always go for a little pussy after a good night of drinking."

"No thanks, I have a boyfriend and he picks me up every night."

"Just bring me a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses then please. Let me know if you change your mind."

I talk one of the other girls into taking them their drinks and I take her tables.

Its after 1 now so I help clean up and then I walk outside. Jake still isn't here, but the two guys are standing there leaning against the side of the building.

Jake you better get your ass here right the fuck now. I text him.

The men walks over to me and my boss leaves we were the last two in the bar. "So where's that boyfriend of yours?"

"He just text me, he should be here any minute." The brown haired one walked behind me and I heard him sniff me. "Oh shit, what are you?"

"Oh now come on sweet Isabella, you didn't think you could hide from us now did you? I think you know very well what we are."

I backed up into the vampire behind me and the blonde came up and licked my neck. "Who are you? I have never met either of you before."

"I am Riley and the man behind you is James. As to your question of what we are, he is a vampire, and I am a human in training. Now if you would like to know what we are going to do with you. I am going to fuck your brains out then we are taking you to Edward. He wants you very badly."

He grabbed my shirt and took out his pocket knife and cut it off. "Don't worry I won't slip or you would never make back to Edward."

"Please, don't do this. Just tell him you couldn't find me."

"I'm sorry. Edward was right, now that I have smelt your beautiful scent I will not be able to leave with out you. He will have to share you with me." said James.

Then Riley cut off my bra and then unbuttoned my shorts and shoved them down. "I want her on the ground. You hold her arms. I want her now."

I kicked him between the legs and he fell to his knees with a roar. James turned me loose in a fit of laughter. But caught me easily slamming me to the pavement.

Riley got over top of me and punched me so hard in the jaw I blacked out completely.

Jacob's POV

I got Bells text, shit, I had been up all night the night before with Ali and I had over slept. She is going to be so pissed.

Alice come running in screaming "we have to get to Bella she is in trouble we have to get their now."

"Wait a minute how do you know I thought your visions was blocked around me?"

"I was far from here hunting when it hit me, we have to get there now!"

We got in my truck and was on our way, it took us 15 minutes when it usually took me 30 to get there. I felt so angry at myself for over sleeping I will never forgive myself if something happens to her because of me.

Jaspers POV

I was driving through town in a car that I borrowed from the airport. I will have it left beside the road later so it can be found.

As I am driving I pass one of my favorite bars with my windows down and I hear a wolf howl and growls coming from behind it.

I turn up the side road and I see a sight that will haunt me forever. I see Jake's wolf out and Alice, sitting on the ground with my Bella naked and bleeding. Where the hell did she come from? She looked pained from what ever had just taken place and from the hunger caused my the sweet scent of Bella's blood.

It didn't make me hungry. It made me mad as hell. Why was she left unprotected by Jacob?

"Alice what the hell happened and where did you come from?"

"I've been staying with them for two months now. We were late getting here and there were two men. A vampire and his flunky, The flunky raped her Jazz he was still on her and she unconscious when we pulled up. Jake jumped out and took of after them."

I took Bella from her "Baby I need you to wake up for me. I've got you now and it's ok you are in my arms now baby. Wake up." I sat down on the car hood holding her and kissing her forehead.

Lord how I had missed her scent and the feel of her warm body. I snuggled her closer noticing the bruises appearing on her wrists, her ribs, and thighs. Her face was already going black on her cheek and the blood was running down the inside of her thighs. Then I noticed the anklet I had given her for a graduation gift it was on her left ankle.

"Hold her while I take my shirt off." I took it off then took my Bella back from Alice and draped it over her breast and lower area.

She started stirring and I could feel the panic rising in her so I sent her calming waves. "I have you know baby, it's ok, it's Jasper."

When I said my name her eyes opened and a single tear rolled down her cheek. "Oh Jasper, am I dead?" Then she nearly jumped out of my arms. "Where are they? We have get out of here, they might come back."

I heard Jacob coming back still in wolf form, thank god its still dark and no one is around. He was dragging someone in his mouth, not dead, but unconscious, I could smell sex and Bella's blood on him.

I sent Bella a huge dose of relaxation and put her into a deep sleep. I handed her to Alice.

I grabbed the soon to be dead fucker and threw him over in the back of Jake's truck. Jake jumped in with him growling. "Alice you drive, take us home." I growled trying to control myself as I took Bella and climbed in the truck. I can't wait to get my hands on that man and find exactly what is going on.

-Hope you like it remember to review I love reading them.-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**************** Hey you're back I again I luv it ! Thanks for the cool reviews I read everyone and my questions I try to answer them and carefully change my stories so my readers like them better. I had one I thought through, and they were right I didn't like a sad mopey Bella, that's what her kick ass empathic major is for, to help her… I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to everyone that reviewed I love to read each and every one. So review, review, review…

A very special thanks to my beta, kouga's older woman, she is so helpful she gets my story back to me fast and is very encouraging. I couldn't do it with out her!****************************

Jasper's POV

We got to the house and it was beautiful. She lives on a small ranch, I smiled as I looked around, knowing that she had me in mind when she moved here and bought this ranch.

She snuggled into my chest and rousted up a little "Jasper, I have missed you so much. Are you here to stay?"

I could feel that she was very doubtful. I was hoping that she wouldn't feel that way and think that I would leave her again.

"Of course baby didn't I tell you I would come back for you, if you would still have me. I will never leave you again." I kissed her nose.

We parked the truck and I never let loose of Bella. Alice came around and opened up my door for us. Then went too unlock the door. What the hell, she has a key to our house. How long has she been here?

I would get to the bottom of this later. "Jake, pull him to off so he can't be heard and I will come find you in a minute." I don't know what Jake hit him with but he is still out.

I followed Alice into the house and Bella spoke it was barely a whisper "Will you take me to my room? It's down the hall last door on the left."

"Of course baby." I took her in and placed her gently on the bed. I could still smell fresh blood so she must still be bleeding. I pulled out my phone and called Carlisle.

"Jasper son how are you, are you alright?" I really have missed him.

"Dad listen I just left Aro to come find Bella. She was behind a bar getting raped by a vampire and his flunky. She is still bleeding a little and seems to be bruised really bad. What I should do?"

"Give her a hot bath then inspect her further. Tell me the address we will be there as soon as we can."

We talked very fast so Bella couldn't understand us. Actually, the conversation went better than I expected. I tried not to give him the opportunity to start bitching.

"Alice, come run her a warm bath with no bubbles and I'll be back in a few minutes to bath her." I felt Bella's love for me, mixed with her embarrassment caused by what had just happened. I leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. "Don't worry. I'll be at the back of the house and will be able to hear you if you need me. All you have to do is yell for me."

I kissed her again, turning to Alice as I ran out the door. "Hold your breath. If you can't do this yell for me." She nodded and I could feel guilt coming from her I would find out why later.

I followed his scent to where he had the man tied to a tree. I could feel the major in me begging to come out to play and by hell I let him.

Jake's POV

I stood there in my shorts, back in my human form, waiting on Jasper, I had the man tied to a tree.

As he came toward me I realized that he was in total kick ass mode. Oh shit…This is one tormented fucker.

He came over to the man and hit him across the face, not hard yet just enough to wake him up.

"Who are you and who sent you?"

He spit in Jasper's face. Oh fuck, Jazz's eyes went black and he took out his knife. "So you want to play. I love to torment people. You let me know when you've had enough and are ready to talk."

He grabbed the man by his hand cut his middle finger completely off. I know he could have broke it off but this was more by far painful and it took longer. The man screamed out in pain, Jazz only chuckled.

The mans blood dropped to the ground and Jasper licked his lips. He licked the blood off his knife with a smirk. Then he grabbed the man by the ear and placed his knife to his ear and began slicing it off.

"Ok , Ok! My name is Riley, I am one of James followers, he's training me before he turns me. Edward sent us to get the girl. He wants her. He can't get her scent out of his mind. He wants to drink from her and make her his."

Jasper let out a blood curdling growl that made the hair on the back of my neck raise up. Then he grabbed the man breaking the ropes and ripped his head right off his body and slung it.

He crouched over the body and bit his neck to finish draining him. He was so fucking amazing! When he was done, he wiped his mouth off on the mans shirt.

"I am done with him. Bury him, feed him to the wild animals or fuckin eat him I don't care. He's of no use to me anymore."

Just like that, he walked away. That is the major I have heard so much about from my best friend but I had never got to witness him in that mode.

Bella's POV

Alice ran my water from me, I still sat there on the bed trying hard not to think about what had happened. I know the man knocked me out and I'm actually thankful. I was not conscious for what else took place and I'm glad, I am not sure how I would have coped.

Alice came back for me and I noticed she was holding her breath. "Ali are you hungry?"

"No honey, I need to get you cleaned up and I want to help you shower first, then you can get in the tub, the temp will be just right by then." She lifted me off the bed into her arms and stood me up in front of the shower she took the shirt that was over me and threw in the trash so fast I couldn't even notice whose it was.

She got into the shower with me. She soaped up the rag and began to wash my back then she soaped up my hair while I washed my front and between my legs where I felt very sore.

I heard the bathroom door open and jumped Alice placed her hands on my face. I know this has to look bad but it is like a mother helping care for her child. Not sexual….

I heard a growl and I knew it was Jasper. "I'm just helping her major ass hole." Alice snapped at him as she turned off the water.

Jasper's POV

I went back to the house and went into her bedroom it smelled better in her now like my Bella, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms.

I went to the bath room her tub was ready but the shower was on and I seen Alice in the shower with her. I could not hold back the growl that escaped my chest.

"I'm just helping her major ass hole" she snapped at me.

I opened the shower curtain and paid no mind to Alice's naked body as I got my angel out and carried her over to the tub. "Turn her bed down for me and turn down the air a little it is to cool for her. I wish to speak to you and Jake in the morning when she gets up, we have a lot to discuss."

She nodded at me and the guilt was still rolling if her?.

I placed Bella in the tub, removed my pants and underwear, and slide in the tub behind her. She leaned back and sighed against my chest. "Oh baby, how much I've missed you, your scent, your laugh, you feel of your soft warm skin, everything about you."

I could feel her doubt. "Please don't ever doubt me baby. I am with you for the rest of my existence. Don't you still want me?"

"I have never stopped wanting you not a day has went by that I didn't think of you or cry a tear for how bad I missed you. I haven't even had a desire to be with another man. Tonight I was not conscious when that man did what he did to me. By the soreness and blood, I have a pretty good idea. Why would you want me now, knowing that another man has touched me?"

"Because I love you darlin', more than anyone in this world. You are my soul mate and I would want you if you had been with ten men. Although I would have to hunt all them down and dismember them."

She giggled a little and turned around sideways on my lap.

I brushed her damp curls back from her face. "Will you let me use my power to help you deal with this so that it will no longer be haunting your mind?"

"Yes just take away the disgust I feel in myself and only let me feel anger about it."

I did just that I put her into a deep sleep first then helped her with her mental state about what had happened to her. She would remember that it happened but it would only make her mad as hell at the ones that caused it. She would not be upset in anyway or feel dirty about what that dead fuck did to her.

I went into the living room where Alice and Jake were cuddled on the couch. "I can only be away from her for a moment in case she wakes up. I have one question. Why was no one there to get her on time?" I wanted to grab them both by the throat.

"We had gotten a little busy and I fell asleep while Ali went hunting. When she came in screaming about her vision we took off immediately to get to Bella." Jake said the guilt rolling of both of them.

"So, basically, you where exhausted after fucking all evening and over slept." Nods were the only response I received from them both they never picked up their eyes. "I want to kick both your asses right now. But I can feel your guilt and shame all over you. I feel like that will be punish enough… This time." I turned and went back to bed with my sleeping angel.

Bella's POV

I awoke the next morning to a hard chest pressed up against my back and a cool arm tightened around me. I took a deep breath and his scent hit me so alluring of cinnamon. I turned into him and he chuckled "did you forget I had stayed?"

"For a second, I guess I had forgot where I was. That was the best nights sleep I have had in a long time."

He snuggled me closer to his chest and I realized that we were both naked. I could feel the blush starting in my cheeks. He kissed me on my nose, "it has been so long I just couldn't bare the thought of you having clothes on separating us, even if you were asleep."

I giggled at him and attempted to throw my leg across his waist. "Oh fuck!"

I chuckled "As much as I love that mouth you have picked up, you are still to sore for that. I have a few things I need to go over with Alice and Jake. I think they have some breakfast fixed for you."

We kissed deeply then he pulled away saying "let's get dressed. We'll have plenty of time for us when you feel better."

Jake and I ate breakfast while Jasper and Alice talked in the living room. When we finished, he helped me clean up then went outside for a run. He always had a run after breakfast, but before he left he told me to tell Jazz to come find him because he needed to talk to him.

I stepped around the corner and thought my heart would break at the what I saw.

Jasper's POV

I was talking to Alice and I was more that pissed off because it was their fault that Bella was not picked up on time.

I asked her to tell me her vision that she had while on her hunt about Bella, I had to know everything.

She leaned close to me and placed her mouth to my ear, and began to whisper it to me so Bella would not hear. But what I didn't think about was how this might look.

I was so upset and dry sobbing that Alice tried to comfort me by placing her arm around me and I leaned my head on her shoulder. I did not love Alice anymore than a sister but I could still get comfort from her when I was upset.

I guess I was so lost in sorrow for what had really happened to my Bella that I didn't hear her come into the room.

But when I heard her run from it and slam the door, I knew then, how this must have looked. "Shit! Alice this couldn't have looked good."

I ran after her following her scent. When I saw her, she was in Carlisle's arms and he looked pissed.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry Bella it wasn't what it looked like I wanted to know everything that happened and when she told me and I felt her grief it was more than I could handle." I looked at Carlisle who was feeling some better now but still showing his protective father side for Bella.

Bella's POV

I walked over to him and put my finger in his face. "Then you better get one fuckin thing straight right now Jasper Dwayne Whitlock. If I ever find you with anyone leaned over you, whispering in your fuckin ear, and rubbing your fuckin back. I will kick your ass. Do you understand me? I will not be hurt anymore."

I know, harsh much, but I will not let another man treat me like shit.

He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, I could feel his lust. "I promise it will never happen again. I am sorry. I only have eyes for you."

I took a deep breath "I know I over reacted, but with all I've been through and the fact that I had worried about how it would be if you came back and Alice was still here."

He placed his finger to my lips "Shh baby, its ok. You reacted to what you saw and it was so sexy."

Then Carlisle interrupted us. "Down boy, I need to check on her right now and run few tests. Just standard procedures Bella. How have you been honey?"

"I have been doing as well as can be expected considering my whole family left me, a vampire stole my shit from my room causing me to have to leave, and some ass hole raped me last night?"

I know I'm being an ass hole, but I am still upset. Then a calm sets over me I know it is from Jasper. I looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry about that Carlisle. I shouldn't have snapped."

"Its ok honey, I deserved it. I made a bad decision by making my family leave and I'm sorry. May we go inside so I can check you out and make sure everything is ok?"

"Yes, please come in." I grabbed him by the arm holding Jasper's hand and we went inside.

I really don't want to be checked but I know I will lose the battle against Jasper over it. So I go in and we sit at the table for a few minutes talking.

"Lets go into your bed room please so we can get it over with. Esme and the others should be here by the time we are done." Carlisle said standing and holding out his hand.

We go into my room and I sit on the edge of the bed. He does all the routine tests. He checks my heart, lungs, my wrists, ankles, and my cheek everywhere the bruises are checking for broken bones.

"I think you are fine, the soreness and bruises will leave soon. Now lets go talk to the rest of the family, they have missed you."

I walked out and Emmet picked me up twirling me around and kissed me on the cheek. "Bells I've missed you." Then Rose came over "let me hug her jack ass." I giggled.

Then Esme hugged me in a tight hug. "I love you Bella and I have missed you so much."

"I've missed all of you too. I'm so glad to have you all here." I looked around "where is Jake and Alice?"

"We past them headed to the woods. Supposedly hunting," Em sniggered.

After Jake and Alice came back and Em teased them for a while. We all went into the living room and sat around talking and joking, just like old times.

Jasper suddenly said "we have to leave from here today we are going to go to my ranch. I know they will come there but I can be prepared there and nothing will get to her through me and my men."

I was speechless….

"We will get everything packed and leave in two hours for our new home. Are you ok with that baby it is for your safety."

"As long as you don't leave me, I will follow you anywhere, Jasper you are my life. I love you." I whispered as I snuggled my head against his neck earning a purr from him.

"I love you too darlin, now lets get packing." he drawled as he turned and caught me for a kiss.

Jake and I packed everything we thought we needed from our house I hated to leave. But Jasper said if I didn't want to stay at his house we could come back when it is safe. Jasper came in and flopped down on my bed. "Baby will you answer me a question?"

"Sure what is it?" I flopped down on top of him, propping my head up on my hands so I could see his face.

His eyes turned immediately from their new dark red to black as I wiggled on him. "Why do all your bed covers reek of Jake?"

He was jealous! I loved it. "He would lay with me until I would go to sleep or come to me when I would have a bad dream. If I didn't know better I would think that you were the one a little jealous now."

He smirked "well like you said earlier, it's not to happen again. I will be with you now and I will be the only one to hold you while you sleep." I giggled and kissed him deeply as I rubbed myself against his hard cock straining against his pants.

"How I wish I could make love with you right now darlin but we have a house full of vampires with a keen since of hearing."

Emmet said "yea, I do so get your hands off my lil' sis and lets get going."

I could feel the heat in my cheeks as everyone in the house was laughing.

We got to Jaspers ranch, he had phoned ahead to let them know he was on his way with me and our family.

When we got there they unpacked for us while he showed me around. The entire ranch was surrounded by a tall brick wall and guards were posted everywhere on the inside.

We walked around the outside of his house he showed me around the grounds. There was a large pond with a bench beside it. We sat down and he pulled me into his lap. "I have missed you so much baby."

He kissed me sucking on my bottom lip causing me to moan. I turned and sat straddling him. It hurt a little, but I didn't care. I needed him now. I needed to erase the thoughts of the other man that had touched me.

I started to kiss him slowly. He deepened the kiss and I felt the tip of his cool tongue begging for entrance. I parted my lips and as his tongue entered my mouth we both moaned.

I lost all train of thought as he reached down between us, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. We never broke our kiss it had been so long…

When I reached into his underwear and as ! grabbed his hard cock to release it, he growled. I loved it.

I stood up and he slid my shorts and panties down leaving them on one of my ankles. "Are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you."

I just leaned forward to kiss him again as I sat back down straddling his hard cock. "Oh Jasper" was all that I could get out.

His head rocked back as he moaned loudly and began to purr. He placed his hands on my ass and I rode him softly, slowly.

"Your pussy is so wet darlin and very hot. So ready for me."

"It's been missing my cowboy." I whispered against his mouth.

"Show me how much you missed your cowboy, ride me baby."

With that I started riding him harder and faster grinding my clit against him with every stroke. We were both panting and moaning.

He grabbed my ass and bite my right breast it was the most erotic thing ever. He sucked on it only for a second then his eyes found mine. He looked afraid of what I was thinking now, but I loved it.

I smiled, grabbed his lip and bit it, causing him to growl. I could taste the sweet taste of his blood in my mouth. Opps. I must have bit him harder than I thought.

Jasper's POV

When I bit Bella it was purely out of lust I was afraid she would be pissed. But instead she grabbed my lip and bit it. It was sexy as hell and took me by total surprise.

I lost all control, grabbed that sweet little ass of hers and held it up as I thrust up faster and harder. "Come for me baby." I moaned to her

"Oh… Jasper…" She moaned and then let out a little growl of her own as she threw her head back. I could feel her pussy clenching around my cock with her orgasm causing me to release my own.

I rode every last drop out of her then I let her rest back down on my body. When I smelt a very familiar scent. I grabbed Bella against my chest a growl rumbling in my chest. "Peter" I growled.

I heard him chuckle "what the fuck major no decency?"

"Turn around now!" I ordered. He did as told and I slipped out of Bella and help her get her clothes back up. Then he turned around as I was pulling my own clothes up.

My poor Bella was blood red from embarrassment which I could tell had the same effect on Peter as it did me. I could feel his lust which made me growl at him and I know he knew what it was for because he laughed again.

"I'm glad he finally got some he has been hateful as hell." Peter said walking over to Bella. "I am Peter Whitlock and I am at your service mam.. .Anyway you need me…" He kissed her hand.

I removed her hand from his causing my Bella to giggle she loves it when I'm jealous. I fail to see the humor but I love to hear her giggle.

I scoop Bella up and we go into the house. I take her to our room first so we can shower so Peter will calm down and we can back downstairs so we can get a game plan going….

_Two Months Later_

Bella's POV

I am still laying in bed I just woke up and Jasper went to take a shower. The past two months have been rather peaceful. Edward has not tried anything new but everyone is very jumpy expecting something any time. Jasper and Peter are always on watch over me.

I need to get up and put on some clothes but I feel a little sick to my stomach. I go into the bathroom where Jasper is and immediately I have to run to the commode. I'll save the details. Oh, my stomach felt so nasty.

"What is it baby, are you ok?" Jasper is behind me holding back my hair in nothing but his underwear.

I leaned back against his legs and sighed. " just wait, I am starting to feel a little better now."

"Is she ok?" Alice said getting down and pushing the stray curls back out of my face. I looked up and the whole family was in our room.

I turned suddenly realizing Jasper was in his underwear and grabbed the towel of the rack and turned around to him placing it around his waist. I know they used to be married but he is mine now and no one is going to be looking at him but me. He smirked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Can we pick you up now, Bella honey?" It was Carlisle.

I turned and looked at Jasper and he must have know what the look was for. "If everyone would step into our room and give me a second to get my pants on. I will bring her to the bed." Alice rolled her eyes and I wanted to hit her.

Oh my god what's wrong with me? she doesn't think like that, she loves me. I started to cry.

"It's ok baby, if you didn't feel like that it would upset me. Besides, I think its very sexy." He caused me to giggle I knew he could feel my emotions and knew exactly how I was feeling.

He took me in and laid me on the bed and Carlisle came over to me.

"First I need everyone but Jasper out. Then if you feel like it I need you to go pee on this test for me and lay it on the sink." I did as told and came back to the bed "I feel much better now. I just needed to get that shit out of my stomach."

Carlisle went into the bathroom and came back out sort of upset. "I need you to undress from the waist down and lay back on the bed, honey."

Then Jasper came over to my side, very protective, Carlisle smirked I knew Jasper was not liking the idea of this. Carlisle stepped out and Jasper placed a sheet over my lower half and I slipped off my panties, I was still in my night gown.

Jasper growled I couldn't help but smile even though I was nervous no one but him had ever seen me with out clothes on. I tried to scoot back keeping the sheet over me the best I could. Jasper was tugging at it as Carlisle came back in. Jasper was so nervous I could feel it, he was projecting a little, and a low growl was coming from his chest.

Jasper's POV

Carlisle walked into the bedroom then had a funny expression on his face. I could feel his nervousness and sorrow. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "Not yet son." He whispered to low for Bella to hear. Shit I don't feel good about this.

He placed a hand on the inside of Bella's thigh and proceeded to give her an internal exam. Oh shit! Please no! it cant be…

"This may be a little uncomfortable. I know its your first female exam." He then inserted two of his fingers inside her and was checking her. "Everything is fine and I think you are ok."

He sat down on the bed beside Bella's head and grabbed her hand.

"Please Carlisle, you're scaring the shit out of me! What's wrong?" I asked him trying to cover her up more, while pulling her to my chest.

"I have some news and I'm not sure how either of you will take it."

"It's ok Carlisle just be honest." she said as she held his hand tightly. I could feel Carlisle's worry.

"Bella, you're pregnant. The baby is too small to tell much about it yet, but I think everything is fine…"

The house is filled with roars all except for mine. I test Bella's emotions as she turns towards me, and she is happy….

*******I know a cliffy but I had to start a new one for what happens next. Edward comes back to play.*******

REVIEW REIVIEW REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

_*******************Thanks for the reviews sorry its been a while my life is really hectic and my job is very stress full right now.************************_

_Thanks to my favorite beta, kouga's older woman, she has been a bit under the weather glad have you feeling better and thanks for all that you do !**_

_Chapter 6_

_Jasper's POV_

_I felt flashes of emotions from Bella but the strongest was happiness. She turned and got on her knees. I made sure to keep the throw around her not like Carlisle hadn't just seen it all anyway. _

"_Darlin are you ok with this?" She placed both hands on each side of my face._

"_First, we both know that the chances of this baby being yours is possible but very rare, I don't want any tests done to find out anything for certain. In my heart this baby is and will always be ours. I know that you can always give me anything I could ever ask for. But other than my never ending love this is one thing that I can give you. But I need to ask you a question first, do you want to still be with me considering all the things I just told you?"_

_I love this woman so damn much. I put my forehead against hers, "Isabella Marie Swan you make me the happiest man that ever lived. I cannot stand the thought of facing this world another minute with out you and the thought of you and me bringing a child into this world, makes me happier than I ever thought could be possible. I was going to do this earlier today but I cant keep it in any longer. Bella I love you more than life itself, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I pulled the ring box out of my pocket._

_Everyone came busting in at that moment, well everyone except Emmett. "Yes, I love you so much" she kissed me so passionately that I wanted to take her right there in front of everyone. _

_We were brought out of it by all the sniggering coming from Rose. Bella blushed beautifully, she looked around "where's Emmett" she asked filled with hurt. "He's not happy about this is he?"_

"_I'll go find him princess, it's ok, he didn't stay to hear how you felt about things. I'm sure he will be very happy." He better fucking be or he will get an ass whipping._

_Everyone piles on the bed with Bella as I leave the room and start rubbing her belly and loving on her especially Rose, this is something she has always wanted. From Alice I felt a tinge of jealousy and even anger, when I looked at her, she caught my glare and hung her head in shame._

_I walked outside and half the trees behind our house was splintered. Damn him!_

_I saw him sitting on a tree he had broke so it bent over, with his head in his hands. The rage coming off him was unbearable, it made me want to fucking kill someone. I hit him with some calming emotions. Nothing. I then hit him with enough to put a normal man unconscious. _

_He looked at me and nodded but he was still a little pissed. "We should have never left her. No let me rephrase that, I should have never left her. We all knew Edward wouldn't leave her alone. Hell, she is his singer and we know that one can not stay away from their singer. Now look what we've let happen to her, she was raped by some bastard and is pregnant. I mean come on Jasper, you know it's a one in thousand shot that it's yours. I love her and I can't bear the thought of her being hurt over this."_

_I didn't really know what to say, he has good points to it all and it was exactly how I thought at first until she talked to me about how she felt about it. Then I heard her coming up behind us, she was alone._

_She walked over to Emmett he looked at her so pitiful like I hurt child. She went over to stand in front of him and he placed his head against her belly and sobbed. This was the first time I had ever seen Emmett show any emotions like this. Tears started to flow down Bella's cheeks, so I walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders gently._

_She started to talk in a sweet hushed voice to him, like a mother would to a hurt child. "Its ok Em, don't cry. I'm ok with this. In fact, I am very excited. As far as I am concerned this baby belongs to Jasper. He is going to be a wonderful husband and a great father… and you Emmett are going to be the most amazing, loving, uncle ever." _

_He leaned back and looked up at her, his arms still around her waist. "Hey, I will be an uncle won't I?"_

"_The best ever," she said smiling a very loving smile at him._

"_Your right," he kissed her belly causing her to giggle "I love you sis, now I gotta go tell Rosie."_

"_I love you too, big brother bear." He chuckled at her nick name for him and ran to the house._

_Bella's POV_

_After I got Emmett calmed down I turned into Jaspers arms placing my hands on his chest. I looked at the amazing diamond on my finger, it was not over sized or to flashy, it was just right. It is one diamond in the middle of the band with two smaller diamonds on each side embedded in the band._

_He picked up my hand and took it to his mouth placing a kiss on it. "I love you. You make me the happiest man." Then he began to growl shoving me behind him and crouching. The others were out all around me before my eyes could blink._

"_What is it?" I asked then I saw two men coming towards us with Peter they both dressed all in black._

_One seemed to be the one in charge, he had long black hair that blew in the wind. He was incredible handsome as the other men vampires. But not near as handsome as my Jasper. However, just this man's appearance screamed danger._

_The other had dark brown hair and it was just as long it was pulled back into a ponytail and was stocky built like Emmet._

"_What do you need here Aro?" Jasper asked as he places his arm behind him to pull me up against his back. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly to let him know I was fine._

"_Jasper, I see now why you were in such a hurry to leave me. Correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't she young Edward's girl?" He raised his eyebrows at Jasper and tried to step over so he could see me better. But Jasper moved with him keeping me from him._

_Jasper roared then Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Aro my old friend, she is the same girl however Edward started to abuse her and has been gone for some time." _

"_Let me see." Aro said as he reached for Carlisles's hand. He studied for a minute and then nodded before turning back to Jasper. "I saw the girl with Edward when I bumped into you briefly. I knew you were avoiding me for some reason. That is why I continued to try to read you. When I finally did manage all I seen was the fight before he left. You wouldn't keep your ass still long enough."_

_I didn't have to see Jasper's face to know it had that cocky little smile of his on it. _

"_Step forward Jasper and let me see. We have been friends for a long time and you have trained many guards for me. Let me help you if I can."_

_Jasper stepped forward but not before telling Emmett to get me. He placed his hand in Aro's then in a second Aro's eyes settled directly on me, causing Jasper to growl._

_He spoke to me and his voice sounded kind of husky. "Isabella may I read you my dear, it will not hurt you. I am the only one who will feel anything.'_

_Jasper growled and got up in his face pointing a finger in his chest. "I am a fucking empath you ass and I know exactly how you are feeling so you watch your ass. Yes we are old friends but she is my soul mate and going to be my wife."_

"_Yes and she is also still human and I need to know why? I want to know what is holding you back."_

_I stepped forward and placed my hand in his. He closed his eyes then when he opened them I was looking directly into his deep crimson eyes they are the exact same color as Jaspers are now. _

"_I can't read her… she is the first person I have ever found human or vampire that I could not read." Then he leaned very close to me as if he was listening for something._

"_When I read you and Carlisle I didn't believe what I saw but she is… Isabella you are a very special woman and you are going to give Jasper something that shows your love for him." Then he turned to Jasper who was standing beside me with Em and Jake holding him as he struggled to get to me._

"_Jasper you will need my protection to keep her safe."_

_Jasper calmed at that, "Yes sir I do, may we go inside so we can get her out of the heat and I will tell you everything that has happened."_

_When we went inside Jasper sent me into my bedroom with Rose, Esme, and Alice to watch a movie, so the men could talk. We put in the movie and flopped on the bed._

"_Lay down Bella I want to rub your belly." Rose said smiling while Esme patted her lap for me to lay my head in it. I laid down and Alice got on the floor in front of me._

"_Rose what is a flunky? I heard you all mention it and wondered about it."_

"_It's a human who has been promised to be changed if they provide someone food and do what ever they tell them to do until then." _

_I got her meaning to the food part but it was the thought that Edward had sent Riley and James to do this to me that made me even more upset. But I tried to contain it. "What is it Alice, you look upset?"_

"_It's nothing I just seem to have a lot on my mind today."_

"_Alice you and I are best friends and I can tell when something is bothering you. Did I say something to hurt you?" I could tell it was something._

"_It's just that when I first heard Carlisle say you were pregnant, I was so upset and mad at everything that had happened. But then when you said how you felt about it and how happy you and Jasper were, it… well it made me kind wonder a lot of what ifs?"_

_What if what she was meaning she wanted Jasper back, was she upset that I was with him and packing his child. Before I knew it I was crying._

"_What do you mean exactly what kind of what ifs?" I asked sitting up and she came in front of me on her knees holding my hands._

_When Jasper kicked open the door. "What the fuck is going on in here? Who made her cry?" he yelled looking at Alice._

"_I guess it was me she was asking me questions and I have yet to answer them if you would please leave again so I can." Alice said glaring at him but still looking hurt at his tone._

_I stood up and went to Jasper "it's ok baby, really." He placed his arms around me and looked at Alice._

"_Princess, I need to speak to Alice for a few minutes, it'll be fine we will just talk and she'll be right back. OK?"_

"_Jasper, please."_

"_I promise you it will be fine."_

_Then Alice got up and walked to us, "it's ok Bella he wont hurt me."_

_Then he kissed me with a forced smile "I will be back up later in time for bed." and they went out the door._

_Jasper's POV_

_We went far enough behind my house that no one could hear our conversation. Alice and I have a past together, but after the whole incident with not picking up Bella on time, still has me pissed off, and I'm not sure I can be very calm about this situation._

"_Alright now, why the hell was she crying?"_

"_She asked me what was wrong with me and when I told after everything that had happened today I had a lot of what ifs going through my mind. I don't want us to get back together or anything. I just felt a little jealous and angry. If I could have giving you a child maybe things could have went differently between us…I know I'm rambling but like I said I have just had a lot on my mind today it will get better."_

"_Let me ask you some questions to help you. Are you in love with me?" (please say no)_

"_NO."_

"_Do you think about me sexual or lust over me?" (you had better say no) _

"_No."_

"_You made me very happy while we were together. You will make someone a very happy wife again, we were not soul mates and it just grew old. (she nodded) You said yourself that it didn't work because we were not meant for each other. I don't think anything would have changed that, I was meant to be with Bella and you will meet your soul mate too someday. The baby we are having is not only going to be a gift for us but for the whole family. Just think you will be a Auntie and can dress it up and buy stuff for it…" _

_A smile spread over her face and she was bouncing around from excitement. "You know what Jaz, thanks, I hadn't thought of it like that. I can not wait! I have to go make a list of stuff she will need for it." and she bounced off to the house._

_Shoo, I can not believe the nerve of that woman, she is so self absorbed sometimes._

_I go back into the house and the smell of Bella's cherry blossom body wash, it's all over the house. I inhale deeply. Then I get hit by lust._

"_What the fuck Aro this is my house and she is my mate." He is smiling._

"_I may be older than you but I'm not dead. Damn man, she smells good enough to eat."_

_I wanted to rip him apart but instead I thought I would taunt him. "I agree and if you all will excuse me for the night I will do that and a lot more… ( I turn to walk up the stairs) Oh and if you all don't want to listen go hunt it's my fucking house and she is going to be screaming my name all night long."_

"_Well if you need any help come and get me I would be more than happy to assist." Aro smirked at me knowing he would piss me off. I responded with a growl and went find my princess._

_Part of me wanted to rip him apart but deep down inside I know that if anyone can help to keep my Bella safe its Aro. If I could pick someone to have my back it would be him. He can make anything happen he is our king._

_Bella's POV_

_I am so upset about Alice and not knowing how I have offended her. Esme makes me take a bath and Rose gets me one of her soft plushy robes and brings it to me to put on after I get out._

"_Thanks Rose now I just need to get a gown."_

"_Why?" her and Esme asked together and they giggled at my blush._

_I climbed in the tub and bathed as they talked to me. I wasn't ashamed at all with them, I feel so comfortable around them. Before I knew it I had completely let it slip my mind about Alice. _

_We where all giggling and back on my bed when I got a knock on the door. It was Jasper. When he enter the door my heart fluttered, he is so sexy. The evening sun was shining through the window on him and he looked amazing. I know he could feel my lust for him because his eyes were black instead of their new crimson color._

_He smirked sexily. "Did you miss me sweetheart?"_

_I nodded and got up on my knees as his eyes raked my body. I realized that my robe had came open up to the top of my right thigh. _

"_Hey guys, we will go back down stairs and let Bella get her sex… I mean sleep." Rose said as she giggled when she walked out the door._

_Jasper chuckled a little and came to stand in front of me rubbing his hand up my leg through the split in my robe. I slide my hands up his chest feeling his muscles ripple under touch._

"_So my sexy little princess, what do you have on under this fuzzy robe of yours?"_

"_Would you like to see major?" I heard low growl rumbled in his chest giving more courage._

"_Please may I take a little peek?" he teased as he ran his hand around and grabbed me on my ass._

"_I tell you what." I began as I started to raise his shirt leaning over and placing kisses on his chest, then moving down his stomach. "if you will let the general come out so I can give him a kiss. I will take it off and show you." I teased at him as a reach down and grabbed him between the legs._

"_Oh fuck, princess if you don't take him out now I'm not sure my pants can hold him any longer." _

_I unbuttoned his pants and pulled his underwear down releasing his rock hard cock. I grabbed the tip of it in my mouth and sucked it hard then licking it. _

_He placed his hands in my hair and I took him into my mouth as far as I could. He groaned loudly and started bucking his hips against me. _

"_Oh… fuck princess that… feel so good."_

_I pulled back to look up at him as I laid down on the bed for easier access to him. I stroked my hand up and down his cock as he still rocked his hips._

"_Do you like this major?" I asked him as I took him in my mouth and gently scrapped my teeth against him. I know he is a vampire but he said they are still tender in that area._

_I growled loudly then purred at me. "Oh god baby… please… I'm going to…OOOHHHH!" He squirted is cool seed into my mouth and I continued to suck every last drop from him._

_He reached up and untied my robe and pushed it off my shoulders kissing and licking my neck. "Bend over in front of me and get on your knees." he ordered. Oh hell yea!_

_I bent over and stuck my ass in the air and he climbed on the bed with me purring and growling. He slapped my ass on one cheek and then the other. _

_Then he nipped my ass cheek causing me to gasp. He chuckled as he licked his cool tongue up my back as he crawled up me._

"_So you want a little taste of the major huh?" _

"_Oh hell yea, show me what you got major."_

_He slowly entered me causing a loud moan to escape my mouth. He brushed my hair over to one side. "Bella I want to taste you again. May I please baby, this will bond us together?"_

"_Oh please major, make me yours." I responded to him as he thrust in and out of me slowly, as he had one hand in front of me rubbing my nub._

_He then bit me it was so erotic I moaned loudly as I could feel him sucking lightly at my neck. He had one hand on my left breast pinching my nipple and his right hand rubbing my nub harder and faster. I couldn't hold back any longer._

"_Oh shit Jasper, fuck me harder make me come major!" Oh god the release I had was amazing. He continued to ride me until he rode it all out then he turned me over to my back._

"_Bella I don't want you to be afraid." Then he reached over to the floor in his pants pocket and pulled out a knife. He slid back inside me again, with his already hard again, cock. "Oh fuck your pussy is so damn hot and wet. (he opened the knife and made a small cut, that I knew would heal quickly, on the top of the left side of his chest) Drink baby…" _

_When I placed my mouth over the wound and began sucking it tasted like sweet nectar. You know like the kind from a honey suckle flower that just isn't enough. _

_He thrust in to me wildly, with a mixture of moans and purrs coming from him. Apparently when I taste of him it does the same thing to him that it does to me._

_It is so sexy watching him toss his head back and moan as I taste him. As he thrusts into me brushing against my nub with each stroke that I come undone again. _

"_Oh please princess, come with me!" He plead to me as he bit me again, causing both of us to reach our orgasm together. We rode out our climax together to the very last drop._

"_Oh my god, Jasper you are amazing!" He chuckled as he rolled on his side pulling me against him._

"_It wasn't all me princess you were the amazing one. Sticking that sexy little ass of yours in the air… Oh and where the hell did you learn how to do that with your mouth? Those lips of yours should be declared deadly weapons."_

_I giggled as I snuggled in closer to him. He reached behind me and pulled the robe back over me. Before I knew I was drifting to sleep._

"_I love you Jasper."_

"_As I love you my sweet Bella, sweet dreams." he kissed my forehead and I drifted on off to sleep._

_*****************Ok hit that review button…. I love em keep em coming…*********************_


	7. Chapter 7

A big shout out to my beta, kouga's older woman, THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP!

Another one for my reviews and readers.. THANK YOU ALL!

Chapter 7

Jasper's POV

I was snuggled up to my naked little princess when I heard a phone downstairs ring and the sound of something being busted. Then Aro came to my door and whispered "Jasper, we have a situation that we need your help with."

"You may enter" I whispered lowly so as not to wake my Bella. I look down to make sure that she is covered.

Aro comes in "Jacob received a very disturbing phone call. It was about his father, he was found supposedly haven gotten attacked by a bear while hunting. He is in critical condition. Jake went off and transformed in your kitchen. He broke your table then he went out the door. We need you to come help deal with him."

His eye's raked over Bella's form and caused me to release a growl. Causing me to wake up Bella.

She shoot straight up. "What the hell?" the robed fell down and so did Aro's eyes. She grabbed it up trying to cover herself and completely uncovered me.

She looked down and her face got even redder when she saw me uncovered in front of Aro. Then Aro walked over to the love seat and took the blanket up I had put there in case we needed it, and threw it at me.

I spread it over us and sat up against the head board, she crawled over in my lap and hid her head under my chin. The warmth from her naked body snuggled against mine felt so damn good it made my cock get hard.

Aro was smirking and sat down on the foot of the bed with us. I began to tell Bella what had happened and she went hysterical, she started crying and her entire little body shook.

"It's my fault and I'll never forgive myself if he dies. This was that fuck face Edward's doing. You know that, don't you? He wont stop. Why wont he just let me be?"

Then Aro growled "he will stop, we will stop him, only we can't be careless. You are our first priority and your safety must come first. We need to get her branded so that if another comes across her they will know not to fuck with her. She needs round the clock security until she has your children."

"First off since when did you become part of this? Secondly, did you say children, as in more than one?" What the fuck?

"I became part of this after I saw a vision Alice was having, just after Jake ran away, of the three of us together. So you might as well get fucking used to me Jasper. You know the only way to keep her alive is with my permission and my help. As for the babies, I saw them in Alice's vision two of them and they were beautiful." He gently rubbed Bella leg and chuckled at my growl.

She raised up with the blanket sitting on her knees and I could feel her anger, "well there is one thing that both of you are going to get straight, right fuckin now. I am going to see Billy first and there is no getting around it."

Aro chuckled causing me to join him, "You have a little fire ball there Jasper."

"I know. But damn isn't she sexy when she is angry?"

"Very, very sexy. You need to go help with Jake now I will stay with Bella."

I didn't know about that but he is right in order to keep Bella alive I will have to have his help and his permission. So I have to get fucking used to him being around her.

"I will let you stay up here with her until I get back but keep your fuckin hands to yourself. Princess you need to pack a bag and be ready to leave when I get back. I will have Carlisle get everyone plane tickets for the next flight out. I love you baby, I will be right back up. Try not to think about it and we will be there to see him before you know it so you can tell him all about his going to be a papaw."

"He will be excited when he thinks about two little Jasper's." "Oh hell, that just what this world needs three of him," Aro chuckled. She leaned up giggling wrapping the blanket around her as I got up bare assed and she gave me a loving kiss.

"Easy princess, I will never get these fucking pants on if you keep doing that." She blushed and started gathering clothes as I went out the door.

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to think about waking up to Aro being in the room with us. Then the news about Billy and that I'm going to have two babies now. WOW!

I'm feeling very overwhelmed with everything as I am trying to put my clothes on. I managed my panties and shorts but as I am trying to put on my bra I start to feel very dizzy.

"Jasp…"

Jasper's POV

When I get to Jake, he is curled up in a fetal position naked and crying. He sees me approach and says "Jasper he's all I have. I cant lose him."

I let him feel how concerned I am about the situation. "Jake we are leaving tonight to go see him. We are all going."

"We can't take Bells there. You know Edward is behind this and he's counting on being able to get to her."

"Aro and I have spoken some on this matter and I am going to except his offer of protection for her. Edward will be watching, so we have to be very careful when it concerns her. This time I will not except any mistakes."

I know I am harsh but she is my mate and must be protected.

"You already know how I feel about all letches except you Jazz You are my best friend. But if you trust him I will try too."

"Come on now, lets go get what we need for the trip."

When we went inside I was met at the door by Peter, "Major, Bella past out and Carlisle is up…" I didn't need to hear anymore I needed to get to my Bella.

I ran at vampire speed to our room and she was in Aro's arms and only had a towel over her chest. She was coming around Carlisle was rubbing her forehead with a damp cloth.

"What is going on?" I snarled "Why is she half naked?"

"She was getting dressed and I heard her try to call your name, then she hit the floor. I busted through the door, got her and yelled for Carlisle."

I reach for her and he didn't hesitate to hand her to me. I checked his emotions and felt no lust but only deep concern.

I sat on the bed with her "Bella baby wake up I've got you darlin." I kissed her head and felt her stir a little.

"Oh no, I.. I just felt real dizzy and then I tried to call for you…"

"It's ok princess, I'll finish packing for us both while you lay here on the bed. I will have Em bring something up for you to nibble on in case it's your sugar getting low."

Shit this whole pregnancy thing is going to be hard to get used to. Is it possible for a vampire to go grey headed or bald from worrying? If so I am in trouble.

Bella's POV

We finally got back to Forks and are now on our way to the hospital. I am in the back seat between Aro and Jasper. Marcus and Peter is in front talking. Aro keeps looking at me and smiling, I just return the smile politely and snuggle into Jasper's side.

The trip here was interesting. I thought Jasper was protective before, now that I am pregnant, I get the feeling he is going to be a lot worse and even Aro was asking me questions. They were constantly wanting to know if I was too hot, too cold, hungry, comfortable, or needed to sleep.

Finally I did drift off to sleep, I think Jasper helped me though. He knew I really needed it. When I woke up it was morning and time to get off the plane.

As I am snuggled to Jasper I think about my future. What will happen to me and Jasper? I know we will get married but will he turn me after I have the babies? Can two vampires raise human babies? How would we do that?

"Princess, what are you thinking about? Your emotions are very confusing. They're bouncing from nervous, worried, and afraid."

"It's just a lot of things." I hate to discuss it in front of everyone.

"Would like to wait until later to talk darlin?"

"Yes baby if it's ok."

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me "it's fine."

When I looked up Aro was watching us as if he was amused then he winked at me. I could feel my blush so I looked away.

"You blush beautifully sweet Bella. Your scent is intoxicating, however for some reason, I do not feel the need to drink from you."

Ok, now how am I supposed to respond to that? By the rumble in Jasper's chest, I don't think I want to know exactly what my scent does do to him.

Finally, we pull into the hospital and go inside to find the others.

I see Jake leaning against the wall holding his head in his hands with Alice rubbing his back. When he sees me, he grabs me and sobs into me.

"They say he is in a coma Bells. He can hear us and feel us but not respond. He has a broken leg, some broke ribs, and a huge cut on his head. But no inside bleeding or swelling. His body just shut down and they say it could take months for him to wake him. This is his body's way of handling things so he can heal. Damn Bells I cant loose him. Tell me I wont loose him."

"Jake, with what you just said, I think in time he will wake up. We just need to be here for him and let him know that we are waiting for him to get better." I held him until he quit crying then I went in with him so I could see Billy.

Jasper's POV

Damn, did he just say months and did she just imply she is going to be here with him waiting for him to wake up. Shit!

"Major, if you try to make her leave him it will hurt her." Peter said to me.

"I will not make her leave even though it would be easier to protect her."

I need to discuss a few things with Alice and see what it is she has seen in order to know how things are going to go.

"Alice can we go back outside for a minute?"

"Sure" she replied.

"Alice what did you see earlier?"

"Well.. I saw the three of you together with the babies."

"Together as in how?"

"Well in Aro is going to be Bella's other soul mate and although she will seem to love you more, she will love Aro too. You will always be closer to her because you have been best friends before you became a couple and you were her first in a lot of things, it has made a very deep love in her for you. But if you don't share her it could be really ugly Jazz. You need to think really hard about it you know he will be good to her and he has never been with a woman that her entire past didn't flash before every time he touched her. He will truly love her. You need him Jazz…"

Ok please try to be kind I know that now you have figured out where this going. But it has to happen - 'Queen Of The Damned' - It will be good with some juicy lemons and possibly some threesomes… Lets give it a try. I think my version of Aro is sexy and even though I am a Jasper fan I wouldn't mind a little Jasper/me /Aro mmm…. LMAO


	8. Chapter 8

First I want to thank Kouga's older woman for being my beta and all the help she gives me on my stories.

Second, I loved your reviews thanks and thanks to those of you who read but don't review for liking it enough to read.

I love to read what you think and I love getting pm's too. It's actually sad but the only mail I get comes from my stories.

I know … I know… boo-hoo! LMAO!

But I love them so hit that review button at the bottom.

Chapter 8

Jasper's POV

After my conversation with Alice, I went back upstairs slowly so I could let everything set in.

Can I allow Aro to get close to my Bella? I really don't know the answer to that yet. As soon as I get to the lobby I see everyone, except Bella and Jake, sitting around trying to act normal. Then Jake comes through the door and sits down.

What the fuck? "Where is Bella?" I try to not get worked up, maybe she is still sitting with Billy.

'She left saying she was going to find you and that she was getting a little hungry."

Aro and I both jumped up, "Fuck!" we yelled at the same time.

We took the stairs following her scent. We followed it out of the hospital when we heard a scream.

Bella's POV

I stayed with Billy for a few minutes, they were getting ready to kick us out because visiting hours last only fifteen minutes at a time. Since I was getting a little hungry again I decided to go find Jasper.

I passed by the lobby and went down the stairs, _I hate elevators_. When I got outside I walked around looking for Jasper. Out of no where a man grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, causing me to scream.

"So we meet again sweet thing." Oh no, not again.

"Jasper!" I screamed. Not really expecting an answer.

"Put her the fuck down!" It was Jasper.

"James stop right this minute!" It was Aro, why did he come. James instantly stopped and turned to face him. "Put her down and do not disobey me or we will dismember you."

He sat me down and I ran into Jasper's arms, as he caught me possessively. Then Aro came over stroking my hair and whispering, "Are you harmed in any way?"

"No" I finally managed to get out.

Jasper rumbled a low growl but not like before. Aro turned back to James, who was staring at the ground. I hadn't even realized we were in the woods already. Damn he was fast.

"James I need you to let me see your hand to decide your punishment." He hesitantly held out his hand. Aro stood there for a moment as the other men of the family surrounded us.

"It was Edward that sent you for her and this makes the second time. ( he growled) The first time you held her for your flunky while he raped her, didn't you?"

"Yes master."

"You never treat a woman that way, human or not, and for you allowing it to happen to our Bella you are sentenced to death… Men!" Then they were on him pulling him apart as Jasper carried me, he and Aro took me back to the car.

Aro slid in and Jasper said "princess, you can trust him. He will not harm you but he doesn't know his way around here and I have to drive us to our hotel."

Then he handed me over to Aro, who had a little smirk on his face as he said "Don't worry my queen, I would never harm you."

I am not sure I understand and I'm not sure I want too. I stretched out my arm and held my hand open for Jasper knowing he could feel my nervousness. He placed his hand in mine and I could feel the tingles pass through us. Then something odd happened. Aro pulled me close to his chest as he rubbed his hand across my belly and I felt those same tingles!

"You know he is watching us and that James was supposed to bring her back to him."

"Yes, I know and princess, I will only tell you this once. You are not to go anywhere, unless you let one of us know where you are going to be. Then we will decide if you can go alone. OK?"

"Ok" I mumbled as I squeezed his hand gently.

We pulled into the parking lot and the men got our bags as we went inside. Jasper checked us in then we all went to find our room. _Yea, that's right room, as in one room._

Jasper opened the door and we went inside.

Once inside I went to the bathroom and put on some sleep shorts and a tank top, normally I would leave my bra off but I didn't since we had company in the room.

When I came out they were sitting on the couch talking too fast for me to catch it. I went over and started to sit in the recliner.

"Princess come sit on my lap, We need to talk to you."

I went over and sat down, he pulled me tightly against his chest.

"I forgot to say thank you sir, for what you did earlier to James. Even though he knew he was in the wrong, he still would not disrespect you."

"He knew that I would have killed him faster. My reputation has spread far, I am the king of the damned, I guess you could say."

"Bella do you remember any thing we have said about soul mates?"

"Yes, I remember the bond between the two and that every vampire has one and some have two."

I could feel how pleased he was that I had paid attention to our talks at night. "Yes baby, that's right and you know that we are soul mates right?" I nodded, I think I know where this is going now, oh shit. "Baby, Aro feels the same pull and connection to you. He feels like you are his soul mate as well."

"I really don't know what to say. How do you feel about this? I have really always been a one man woman it makes me feel like I would be being unfaithful."

"Baby, I don't really want to share you, but I've lived a long life and could imagine how I would feel he had found you first and wouldn't allow me to get to know you. It is not being unfaithful to anyone in the vampire world. We commonly have multiple partners. But I will make this clear right now before it goes any further. I will not be with anyone other than you darlin and you are not to be with anyone other than the two of us, unless I give my permission. We can take better care of and protect you and our babies better with the two of us. I am respected by many for my past, but Aro is respected by all for his position."

"You will still marry Jasper, be his wife, and have your children. But with me as a soul mate you will be my Queen and have double protection. No one will go against the two of us and live and what I say goes."

He moved closer to me and I was so nervous that I really didn't know what to do. I nervously picked at Jaspers shirt.

"May I give you kiss, my sweet Bella?"

I looked to Jasper who smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"Yes." Before it was out of my mouth he had caught it in a kiss that was very anxious and a little hard. I pulled back slightly.

"Not so rough! She's human damnit," Jasper growled.

"Sorry," he mumbled and eased up, it was very light then. He traced my bottom lip with his cool tongue and I felt the same electric tingles that I felt with Jasper.

I opened my mouth and allowed him to enter. He swirled his tongue with mine and I felt Jasper move my hair back and he started kissing my neck. "Oh god" I moaned.

Jasper caught one of my breasts and squeezed it lightly causing me to push further into his hand. "Let yourself go and enjoy it princess, it's ok.. I love you, trust me."

Then I caught one hand in Jasper hair and the other in Aro's and pulled them closer causing them both purr at me.

Aro's POV

Damn, I have never been with a woman that everything past and present that she had done wasn't running through my head and this was amazing. The warmth I was feeling and the electric current that was going through us was unlike anything I had ever felt in my existence.

When she grabbed me by the hair wanting more, I nearly came in my pants right there. What the fuck? I feel like the 23 year man I was when I was turned. I have never been with a human before, what if I hurt her.

"Lets take her to the bed." Jasper whispered. I know he can feel my nervousness. "You wont hurt her. I would never let that happen just be gentle."

He laid her down and he staring kissing her with passion as I went lower, pulling the edge of her tank top up revealing her breasts to me. The were bulging over the top of her sexy black bra.

I pulled it, ripping it off before catching one of her nipples in my mouth. She gasped and I heard Jasper mumble to me, "I said easy, you ass, she is new to this sort of thing. She has never been with anyone but me."

I chuckled as I tugged her nipple slightly, "and you never get rough huh? Yea, I saw some of your fun the first day I came back."

Bella moaned as I licked my cool tongue down her belly. I looked up and I saw her reach for the buckle on Jasper's pants. Oh yea, now she is getting into it.

Jasper stood on his knees as she placed his cock in her hot little mouth. Oh fuck, I have got to try that. But now I want to taste that sweet nectar that I smell coming from that hot little pussy.

I started licking her nub and placed a finger in her wetness and moved it in and out slowly. "Do you like that honey?"

"Oh yes… please more…"

She gripped Jasper harder as he fucked her hot little mouth and I knew she was getting ready to come so I stopped only to hear her groan in frustration, causing both me and Jasper to smirk.

I ripped my pants open and since I never wear underwear it didn't slow me down. I was at her entrance in an instant. I pushed into her in one quick easy thrust. The heat from her body was overwhelming.

"Oh fuck Bella, you are so tight and hot I… I…" I can't even say it, if I move I will come right now.

"Oh my king, come with me." That was it I grabbed down under her waist lifting her up slightly and two more thrusts was all it took for both of us. When I looked up, she had a death grip on Jasper's cock with one hand and a hold of his ass with the other as he emptied his seed into her mouth.

I bit down on her shoulder as we continued to ride out the last of our orgasm. She moaned as I tasted her and I felt Jasper cut my shoulder with his finger nail "Drink Bella, if he binds to you, anyone who comes across you will smell both of us on you and know that you belong to us." She tasted my blood and the tug of her hot little mouth made me get hard again...

Jasper's POV

The rest of the night we took turns bringing our Bella to release again and again until she drifted off to sleep.

She was laying with her head on my chest and Aro was laying on his side with Bella's legs tangled in his, rubbing her back. I could feel from him that he was in love with my Bella. The funny thing is, it doesn't bother me. I know that she is still mine and is bearing our children and will soon be Mrs. Bella Whitlock. She will also be my queen as well as the queen of all the damned and have two rough ass mates with her for eternity…

Ok, tell me if you liked… Sorry it took so long to update. I have been trying to finish my Moonlit Night story and working almost two weeks straight. I will try to do better… anyway, thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

First a big thanks to Kouga's older woman (my wonderful beta) and my reviewers.

Sorry it's been so long but my kids have been taking turns about getting sick. Then they passed their strep on to me and if that wasn't enough, they shared a stomach virus with me too. But I'm better now for how long I don't know. LOL Gotta love when school starts back and they start packing everything home…

Chapter 9

Edward's POV

I was standing off in the distance, watching the hospital entrance. I'm sending James on a third attempt after my Bella.

He's supposed to go in and capture her or come back with information about what's going on in there.

As I'm pacing back and forth, I start to think about my second attempt to get her. I had sent James and Riley after her. When James came back he said that they had found her but a wolf and Alice arrived and chased them off, catching Riley and killing him.

However, when I read his thoughts I saw the truth, I saw him holding her while Riley raped her. I was in pure rage! I knew that I couldn't kill him, not yet anyway. I needed him to track her for me.

He is the best tracker around and I have to have someone capable of tracking her, where ever Jasper and the others may take her.

He had to be punished though. I tackled him to the ground, the human blood that I had been feeding on has given me a great power boost. I bit him several times on his neck and shoulders.

I loved the sight as he writhed in pain from my venom that I pumped in each bite. He knows that I am stronger and older than him, and with vampires more power comes with age and human blood.

I am brought from my thoughts when I see her come out of the hospital. I know that I can't get closer than I am or they will catch my scent and be able to follow me.

I have to keep far enough away that Jasper will not be able to pick up on me or my emotions. As I watch I see James come up to her and throw her over his shoulder.

Then Aro and Jasper come out, running after them. What the fuck! How did Aro get messed up in this? I watched as they got closer to James. He stopped and set her down. I know that Aro must be commanding him to do so. All vampires know not to fuck with Aro or it will be a fast death.

When he sets her down, she runs straight into Jasper's arms. I knew they would fucking around behind my back. When he came to her aid that night that we had our argument, his thoughts were always filled with what he wanted to do to her and now he is. She'll pay dearly for that once I get her back.

Then Aro walks over to her and begins stroking her hair and leaning close to her. I can not help the rumble in my chest. She is fucking him too?

I watch as he confronts James again, then the next thing I know, Aro and Jasper are leaving with Bella, while the others began to rip him apart.

I quickly leave and return back to the cabin I had found abandoned in the woods. i needed to sort through everything that I just saw.

She is with Jasper but why was Aro so close to her and touching her like that without Jasper going off? I need answers and I have to have them soon.

I know that she will be hanging around Forks a little longer, since Billy is in the hospital, that's why I had him left alive.

I must have her blood, it calls to me, that's why I was getting so damn hateful with her all the time. Between the smell of her blood and the aroma of that pussy of hers, she would make a man fall to his knees.

I knew I couldn't give her what we both wanted without my blood lust. If I would have attempted to fuck her I would have drank from her until she was dry and then been disowned by my parents.

They made me leave her anyway when I tried to make her obey me. They choose a human over me, their own son. How could I get a chance to speak to her again a chance to make her mine?

I know I need to make a call….

He picked up on the first ring.

"Carlisle?" E

"Yes. What do you want, have you not done enough?" C His tone is blunt and harsh.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused you. I need to get her back, she's mine, she belongs to me. I'm willing to forgive her for fucking around on me. I need her back, you know that I would never hurt her." E

I won't punish her to much.

"She is not yours anymore Edward, you didn't know how to treat her! You will leave her alone or you will fear for your life!" C Venom seeping into his every word.

"If she tells me that she is with Jasper and doesn't want me, then I will respect her wishes and go on. But I will not go unless she tells me to. I know I made mistakes, we both did. But we need to talk, I need closure. Her blood calls to me and I can't stay away from her unless she tells me to." E

I know she just needs to be disciplined and with it, she will learn that she is mine and only mine. If she says no then I will deal with that when I get there…

"I will relay your message and get back to you. However, you should know that you are messing with death if you continue to harm her or her loved ones. You are only making things worse." C

"I will be the judge of that and will only discuss my involvement in those situations with her." E

"As you wish Edward, but it's your ass that will burn!" and with that said he hung up the phone.

Now I only need to hope Jasper will let me at least speak to her, then I will dazzle her into seeing things my way. Then get her under control….

Bella's POV

The next morning I was awakened by being snuggled between two beautiful men. Who would have ever thought that me, Bella Swan, would have two sexy vampires wanting her.

I look up and I have my head on Jasper's chest and I notice by looking over our bodies that I have another arm draped around my waist from behind gently rubbing my tummy.

"Good morning darlin, you look lovely. Did you sleep well?" Jasper whispered as he stroked the side of my face with his finger.

"Yes I did. I need to go to the bathroom though."

He chuckled, "Well than I guess we need to untangle ourselves from you then don't we?"

I giggled as Aro raised up and kissed me lightly on the lips, "Thank you, angel for what was the most wonderful night of my existence."

I could feel my blush, "you're welcome and although this is a bit confusing for me right now, I think I could get used to this."

He chuckled and I could both of them inspecting me as I got up. I was almost at the shower door when I heard a knock at the door.

"It's Carlisle. May I come in?"

I don't know if I can face Carlisle yet. I feel ashamed to let him know what I have just done with two men. I know he will smell it as soon as he opens the door.

I grab some jeans and a white tank top, and underclothes and jump quickly into the bathroom.

Before I can close the door. Jasper comes to me and whispers "do not feel embarrassed about being with us Bella. What we did was not dirty."

He didn't get to finish what he was saying because Aro got right in front of me. "You are not ever act embarrassed or ashamed of being with us Isabella. We are your mates and now that you have bonded with me, you are our Queen. You must never be ashamed of us. Wouldn't it hurt you if we were ashamed of you?"

"Yes. I'm sorry." I said and I know Jasper could feel my sadness.

"Go take a bath baby, we need to see what Carlisle needs. He is too great of a man to disrespect you by mentioning anything. Come out when you are dressed." Jasper said then glared at Aro.

I went in and shut the door and felt a calm feeling wash over me, I knew it was from Jasper. "Thank you" I whispered knowing he would hear me.

"You're welcome baby."

Jasper's POV

"Carlisle what's up? Your emotions are going wild."

"I just received a phone call from Edward."

Aro and I both roared and I heard Bella slip in the tub. "Damn it!"

I ran in and got her "get dressed, you need to hear this too." I helped her into her clothes. I know she didn't get a chance to wash our scents off her because she had just gotten in. But I love it and no one better say a fucking word.

She didn't say anything but I could hear her heart rate accelerating. "Calm down baby, we don't want the babies to get upset." She nodded in agreement as I tried to help her.

With all the emotions I'm feeling right now from Carlisle and Aro I can hardly control my own emotions.

"What did he want?" Aro asked him.

Carlisle started telling in detailing about the conversation that he had with Edward on the phone and when he was done it was Bella who spoke first.

"Just let me talk to him then and tell him that I am truly happy and I don't want him anymore. Maybe this time he'll listen to me. If he gets out of hand then you can both handle him." She said to both me and Aro.

"Hell no! Now Bella, you know good and well that Fuckward will not leave it alone. He broke it of with you at first, then he went off that night about you and Jake. You know that he will not be able to contain himself when he sees you with us." I tried to reason with her.

"He will never leave me alone if you don't let me do this. He'll keep trying to get me and next it might be a death. What has happened to Billy is my fault as well. He knew I would come here. If I keep letting him go on, it will just get worse." She was in a panic now.

"Baby girl, you have to calm down." I whispered moving her hair back from her face.

"Please sweetheart, listen to us and let us handle this." Aro said as he got on his knees in front of her.

Then we heard another knock, it was Peter. "Let me take her to our room for a while. You don't need to be upsetting her like this, it's not good for the babies. We'll watch a movie and order her some room service, she will not be without me or Char at all times."

I know that I can trust him, I trained him.

So we kissed her and let her leave with Peter so we could finish our discussion about Edward.

Aro's POV

After Bella was gone with Peter, Emmett and Jake arrived, we began to discuss what needed to be done and when.

"I think we need to meet with him. He must be punished for everything that has happened." I know this has to be done.

"Are you fucking crazy! I know what he did to her. He was mistreating her before he lost it that night. I was her best friend, I saw the bruise that he put on her over me and Em." Jasper growled at me. Yea, fuckin growled at me.

"That is enough! Her well being is all that matters here and he will not leave her alone if we don't take care of this matter as soon as possible. But first we must wait until she is further along in her pregnancy than what she is now. This is too much for her. He must be asked to ease back until she is further along before we have a trial for him. Then he can tell his side of the story to his queen and face her wrath for his crimes."

I know they are running this through their minds but it has to be this way. We have to give him trail and what better way than to have him to come to us willingly for it.

"So it's kind of like giving him a shovel to help dig his own grave. I like it. But I agree she is not ready to deal with this, in her current state the stress could cause her to loose the babies." Carlisle replied.

"I will go along with this, but I will have your fucking head if he lays so much as a finger on her." Jasper growled at me again.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok now, first off don't flame me too bad because this chapter takes a jump in time. I tried to continue where I left off three times and after I got two or three pages into it, I couldn't make it fit together and I would have to start over. So I had to get advice, thanks to sexton4 for that. Read I think you will enjoy. It has a B/A lemon in it. Next chapter will be Jazz's turn I promise. Who know maybe both…

Thanks for my help from my beta kouga's older woman, who proofs my stories, and all my reviews and PM's..

I don't own but I love playing with those sexy vampire boys!;)

Chapter 10

36 Weeks Into Pregnancy

Bella POV

I am laying in bed with my back against Jasper's chest, he's laying across the head of the bed on his side, rubbing my very huge belly, while Aro is sitting at the foot of the bed, rubbing my very swollen feet.

Today is my baby shower. We wanted to wait until everything had settled down some. I don't even worry about Edward anymore. He quit calling and told Carlisle that he would wait until it was safe for me, because of my pregnancy.

Jasper is very nervous about it. Aro says they will be right by my side and nothing will happen.

Billy is out of the hospital now and Sue has been staying with him. Jake however has taken up residence at the Cullen's place with Alice. They are inseparable and deeply in love. Alice finds peace in not being tormented with the visions all the time. he brings her that peace. When she needs to though, she sends him to visit his dad or out with the pack so she can see needed information.

We are staying with Carlisle and Esme's right now. Jasper has gone back to hunting animals. It wasn't a big change for him, since he had done it before. He did it to respect Billy and the treaty.

Aro on the other hand, finds it incredibly stupid and repulsive to drink from animals. It makes him very grouchy. Well, to every one but me. I have found ways to make him calm down. *giggles*

I gently rub my foot against his the crotch of Aro's jeans as I lean back and trace Jaspers cheek with my finger.

Then Alice opens our door "Oh no you don't missy, I saw what you are planning and you are coming down stairs to eat breakfast. We have decorations to do and food to set up for your human guests." She comes over to me rolling her eyes at my playfully growling men causing me to giggle.

"You can have her for the day but after the party tonight, she's ours, with no interruptions." Aro chuckled at her kissing my cheek.

"But if I catch her unattended, she is fair game" Jasper teased.

She pulled me on out of the bed and I walked over to my closet to get me out some clothes but Alice handed me a box.

"It's an early present for you. open it now!" she said as she bounced around with the package in her arms.

I took it, giggling at her excitement. It held a midnight blue maternity dress and a pair of shoes to match.

I went into my bathroom with her and let her help dress me. The dress has a round neck line which is low cut in front and hit me about my knees. It is tight at my breast and gathered under my breast, then it falls in to gathered layers.

I step out to show my men and they both whistle at me.

"It's beautiful isn't it? Thank you so much Alice! I love you so much!" I say in between sobs as I grab her around the neck crying.

"Oh Bella, you are so emotional. Come on, let's go down so you can eat the breakfast that Esme made for you before it gets cold" Alice said as she rubbed my back.

Jasper got up and came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek "I am going to shower and I'll be right down. I love you."

"I love you too." I said to him giving him another kiss.

Aro was standing behind him with a smile "I need one of those too, since your handing them out. I'm going hunting with Carlisle I'll be back soon."

"I love you too. Be careful." and I gave him a kiss too.

Then, before I knew what happened, he scooped me up and had me in the kitchen. When I heard Alice growl "you had better sit her down right there or I will kick your ass mister."

He chuckled as he sat me "You have a big growl for such a little pixie."

"You haven't seen my bite yet, so go on and leave her alone."

"I will catch you alone later" he said as he kissed me again before he left out the door chuckling.

I sat down at the table, Esme had made me a big omelet with ham, green peppers, and bacon in it with hash browns and a glass of orange juice.

"Mom, you spoil me. These grandbabies of yours are going to be as fat as little piggies." She giggled.

"That's ok, that's just more to love on."

When I was finished I helped clear the table. Jasper came down and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me against him. I leaned my head back against his chest and just closed my eyes. I feel so safe with him and Aro I know they would never let anything happen to me.

Emmett comes into the kitchen and right over to rub my belly, It has become the center of everyone's attention.

"Good morning mama. How do you feel this morning?"

"I have been a little achy in my back, but other than that I'm fine."

Jasper turns me around. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting?"

"It only started when I was eating and it's not bad, just achy."

"Calm down big daddy. Let's go help set up the picnic tables for the party." Em says as he slaps Jasper on the back.

Jasper's POV

I have been so worried about it getting closer to the time for the babies to come and the confrontation with Edward that I wasn't in tuned with Bella's feelings.

It was like she read my mind. "It's ok baby, I'm fine and you've had a lot on your mind. Go help, if I need you, all I have to do is call for you."

She kissed me and I went outside to help. Man, this was going to be some party. Alice started dragging out bags full of helium balloons in pink and blue.

First they covered the tables with white table clothes that said baby shower on them. Then her and Rose started hanging balloons from the chairs and tables.

Then they went to the shelter and set up tables for gifts and a special seat for Bella. They wrapped the poles in streamers and balloons.

When they was done it looked very pretty. I looked up and saw Bella standing in the kitchen door way crying.

"Oh baby, don't cry." I wrap my arms around her as she sobs.

Aro comes up shaking his head with a smile on his face. Who would have ever thought that the all mighty Aro would turn in to putty around a human.

He rubs her back and leans forward placing his mouth beside her ear. "I don't think they're watching her Jazz, let's take her back upstairs."

It worked, I heard her giggle. "Shh" I said, playing along "They'll hear us."

I knew they did when Rose started playing along.

"No, no, no, you two don't! She is ours and you can't steal her away until after the party." We both groaned and Bella giggled again.

Rose pulled her gently by the hand, away form us as Aro and I were stealing kisses, causing more giggles.

Her mood swings are so cute most of the time. She cries at the drop of a hat but occasionally she will get really pissed off over something simple and an angry Bella is so sexy.

She went on into the house with Rose and Jake came around the house.

"Morning guys. How's my Bells this morning?" Jake asked as he came over slapping Aro on the back.

"Well she is swollen pretty bad, but that is from the steroid shots Carlisle has been giving her to strengthen the babies lungs incase of a early birth and she is achy in her back." I told him while Aro was listening as well he was gone hunting I could feel his nervousness.

"Is it labor? What did Carlisle say? Is she ok?" Then Carlisle walked up to us with a smile it felt good to feel his calmness.

"I didn't know until just now. It could be just starting, we will watch her closely today. All of this is normal boys she will be fine. Let's all just keep an eye on her. The day to deliver our babies is getting closer and the calmer we remain, the easier it will be for all of us." Carlisle said as he came and patted Aro and I on the back and walked into the house.

"Come on guys let's go for a swim in the lake before it gets time for the party. You guys need to relax a little. The others will watch over her." Jake said as Em came over with a grin.

"I agree guys, come on" and he picked me up and threw over his shoulder. His laughter roaring bring Bella out who also started laughing. I could have gotten down easy but I figured what the hell just go with it.

He took me over, and as Aro and Jake threw their shirts on the ground jumping in, he threw me out into the water.

I came up and looked at the most beautiful site. Bella was laughing so hard that she was holding her belly and tears were rolling down her face as she was holding Rose's hand.

Aro started out of the water towards her, he very seldom plays with her like I do, but I can see the smirk on his face.

Aro's POV

I rarely play with Bella it feels odd for me. Everything has always been very serious for me for over a hundred years. She makes me see a side of myself that I have never seen before. I actually didn't know it was there.

"So you think that was funny do you, maybe its time you cool down a little to."

"You wouldn't dare!" she said trying to act like a bad ass. It only caused me to laugh.

Then I crouched down to pounce her as I winked at her. "Oh fuck,…. Jasper!" she yelled as she turned to run. Jasper, Emmet and Rose were rolling with laughter.

I ran up and scooped her up bridal style and never broke stride as I took her into my bed room. The three of us have separate bed rooms to give both Jasper and I private time with her. Some nights we both stay in her bed with her. But when we are in our room with her the other respects the privacy.

She is still giggling as I make it into my bedroom with her. When I close the door, she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

I deepen the kiss then walk over to the bed holding her in my lap. I move one hand up slowly and cup her breast, causing her to moan into my mouth.

I turned her mouth loose so she could catch her breath and I moved to her neck, licking a trail from her collar bone to her ear and lightly blowing my cool breath on her neck. Not even once does the thought to drain Bella enter my mind. Both Jasper and I do bite her from time to time but never to feed only to make our bond with her stronger it also makes our scent stronger on her when she tastes of us in return.

I watch her little body shake with desire and she grabs for my chin, tilting up and grabbing my lower lip in mouth and biting it.

"Oh fuck, baby" I moan out tasting a small hint of blood then she sucks it into her mouth again and moans. "Damn, you are so sexy."

Then I turn her around a lay her down on the bed and lift her skirt up over her waist and pull her white bikini panties down.

I kiss her belly ever so softly before I trial my tongue over the inside of her thigh.

She then pulls up my chin "wait, I want to try something. Since Carlisle says we can't have sex right now because it will make me go into labor, take off your pants and lay on your side. I mean, if you want too."

She is finally getting more verbal about what she wants me to do to her and I know exactly the position she is talk about. I stand up wink at her and watch her face as she watches me peel off my wet jeans and my boxers.

I can smell her arousal so strong, it's intoxicating. I lay back down on my side with my head at her pussy, grab her waist pulling her over and lick her hot pussy with my cool tongue.

"OH fuck, Aro" she moaned out with her hot mouth against the tip of my cock. Oh God, I love when she cusses!

I turn on over slightly hovering over her and insert two of my fingers into her as I lick her clit.

She latches on to my cock with her hot wet mouth and I nearly came right there on the spot. Damn she makes me feel so young again I love her so much.

She grabs my balls in her hand and squeezes them as I rock my hips back and forth fucking her mouth. All that can be heard is purring, growling and moaning no doubt even downstairs. But do I care, hell no.

I know she is close and I can't last much longer a couple more of her little moans and it will push me over.

"Come with me baby, come all in my mouth" I whisper to her as I pinch her clit and replace my finger with my tongue. She sucks tighter and squeezes harder on my balls. Then she lets out a loud growl.

Oh yea, that's right, our girl fucking growls. "OH FUCK ARO, DON'T STOP!"

Like I would….

"OH BELLA, I'M GOING TO COME BABY!" and with that we both tumbled over the edge together.

After we had licked each other clean. I raised back up on the bed beside her and brushed the curls back from her face. "I love you Isabella, more than I ever thought possible."

She started crying again "I love you too. You don't know how much I have wanted to hear those words form you."

"Oh angel, I'm just different than Jasper I'm not used to being in a relationship with someone. My life has never consisted of one woman. But I promise you that as long as I exist I will forever belong to you and you alone."

She smiled that beautiful smile, then kissed me as the pixie from hell pounded on the door.

"I will kick your ass Aro if I do not have Bella back downstairs and in the new outfit that I am placing outside this door in ten minutes!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her. Damn, she is a feisty little pixie.

"Let's go" she said standing up and trying to maneuver out of her dress while I got her new outfit.

"Evidently Alice saw this coming, it's wrapped up too."

Bella giggled as I helped her into a sexy little black skort that hit right above her knees and a cute little blue maternity top that showed off her breasts a little too much and flared out around her cute little belly.

I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her gently "Bella after you and Jasper get married will you come to live in Italy with me? I have already asked Jasper and he said I needed to talk it over with you. My guard can help Jasper and I keep a closer eye on you and the babies and I can be with you and my work too. You are our queen and whatever you decide, I will be with you."

She leaned forward and kissed me deeply "where ever you and Jasper want me to go I will, as long as I have both of you by our side."

"Three minutes you two, then I'm coming up to get her and it's not going to be pretty."

"Damn that little pixie from hell, let's go." One of these days….

Bella's POV

After I brush my teeth and clean up a little I go back downstairs and Alice grabs me "come on sissy we have got to get started with setting up for the game and the food tables."

I looked over at the table and Esme and Rose are still preparing food on trays some that have to go in the refrigerator now and some are covered to go on outside.

"Oh my God, you guys are fixing way too much food. Half of the guests don't even eat food. But mmm." and I can't help myself from grabbing a piece of cheese cake it is my favorite.

I started helping set up trays and then some of the Cullen family members started coming in early to help out. Each one was rubbing or commenting on my belly.

Then I feel two arms snake around my waist and wet cool lips on my cheek.

"Jazz you are going to get her all wet and she needs that outfit for the party. Please control yourself."

"I'll try to behave." Then he turned me around and I laid my head on his chest trying to get as close as my belly would let us.

"You don't know the meaning of the word" I teased.

"Not where you are concerned, but shh, don't tell Alice." He teased back.

"You know I can hear you and I've got my eye on you Jasper Whitlock. Aro already ruined one outfit today."

Jasper chuckled "then that makes it my turn doesn't it? "

"No, it means I am watching her even closer." then she moves over to talk to Charlotte and Tanya.

More of their family started to arrive and it was a big crowd. Everyone was talking and Peter, Jasper, Aro, and I were over on the couch.

I started feeling a little nervous with all the people then, some of my friends started coming in. I started mingling a little more and hanging out with Leigh and Lauren.

A couple other of my friends from the pack came, men and woman. Then it hit me. That is what all the food was for. Jake and the pack really do eat like a bunch of wolves.

No one from Carlisle's family knew what had happened between Edward and I they just think we split up and now Jasper and Aro and I are together.

It is not uncommon for one to have two mates among vampires. However we do have to be careful around our human guests.

"Come on everyone, let's go outside for the party." Alice said as she got up and everyone started following her.

As we all played games, Jasper and Aro stayed with the men but kept a very close eye on me. Then we ate, which was about time. I was starving, again.

I opened tons of gifts. I won't need for anything until they are both probably five years old. I'll have to get a u-haul just for all their stuff when we leave.

Then we all sat around talking. when I looked up and noticed that Aro and Jasper was gone. I wandered what had happened to them. when I walked into the front yard I saw the reason, it was Edward.

He saw me before the others did "Bella, you are practically glowing. You look as beautiful as ever."

That did it. Jasper and Aro both went in defense mode, crouched and ready to attack.

"Now is not the time boys not at her party. Let's all try to act civil until her guests leave, then we will discuss things." Carlisle said with authority in his voice.

"Please, let's don't do this now" I pleaded to Aro and Jasper placing my hands on their backs.

"This will be settled tonight" Aro growls out.

"You will not upset her, it will take place after her party and that is final" Jasper growled back and Aro and Edward nodded.

"I don't want to cause trouble, only see her and apologize for my wrong doings."

Then some of the others noticed Edward and he walked over, being social with the guests. Explaining that we were just not working out and I am happier now.

Is it possible that he has changed. I doubt it, besides what about Riley and Billy.

I will get my answers in a little while. We went back to my guests.

After a while they started leaving and we started cleaning up but I was getting very tired.

"Let's get this over with. I am tired and my back is killing me. Lets go in the living room and talk while the others are cleaning up" I said to Edward from Jasper's lap. He had been messaging my back while my feet were in Aro's lap and he was rubbing my legs. They hadn't left my side since Edward got here.

"Baby, we will be right here if you need us and we will be able to hear everything. So don't try us Edward" Aro snapped at him.

"I don't like this princess. Do you want me to go with you?" Jasper pleaded at me.

"I'll be just fine. I'm tired, I'm getting grouchy and I want to go to bed. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

We went inside and into the living room.

"Well, let's get this over with." I started.

"Bella, I know I wasn't the best boyfriend I could be to you and I am sorry. I should never have laid a finger on you over anything."

"Yes your are right Edward. A man should never lay his hand on a woman and you know damn well that I was never with anyone else the entire time we were together."

"Yes Bella, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, I don't think sorry fuckin cuts it. Do you? What about Riley, Edward. Do you know that the two men that you sent after me held me down in a parking lot and fuckin raped me? Do you know that Billy could have been killed? And you have the fuckin nerve to stand there in front of me and say you're fuckin sorry."

Yea, I'm pissed and if it wouldn't break my hand, I would punch him in the face.

Edward's POV

All I have to do is play it out long enough to get her trust again, then I'll take her away from this bunch of idiots and teach her how to be obedient.

She is so sexy in that little skirt and acting all mean like that. Shit, I could crush her but then I wouldn't make it to see the next hour.

"Well as for Riley, that was not my plan. It was only to get you and they were told not to harm Billy. I am sorry about all of that too." Just then all the color drained from her face "Bella, are you ok?" I reached out to touch her.

She stood there for a second and grabbed the bottom of her belly, that's when the smell hit me the smell of her blood and I could hear it trickling down her legs….

Bella's POV

OH SHIT! THAT HURTS!

My belly feels like it is tearing off. Then I feel the warm wetness running down my legs.

Then Edward cocks his head sideways and inhales deeply through his nose. When he looks at me his eyes are black instead of the fiery red they had turned since he had left.

He moved closer "don't you touch me Edward."

Then every thing happen all to fast.

Alice's POV

Jake stormed into the front yard pissed at all of us for letting Edward take Bella into the house alone that's when it hit me. My worst vision ever…

I know… Don't hate me, I'm so into this story right now I'm already on my next chapter. I had to stop so it wouldn't be to long….

Hit that review button….


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all my reviews since I'm off work I had this one done in one day and I am starting on the next one now….

A big THANKS to my beta, Kouga's older woman, and my readers!

Chapter 11

Alice's POV

Jake stormed into the front yard pissed at all of us for letting Edward take Bella into the house alone. That's when it hit me, my worst vision ever…

"NOO!" I screamed as I ran through the house. I was too late. He had her head bent over with one hand in her hair and his mouth already on her neck.

"YOU BASTARD!" I screamed at him as I climbed on his back, hitting him so hard he flew through the big window in the living room and into the front yard.

As I turned his head to the left and quickly to the right, I heard it crack and tear as I ripped it from his body. I let it fall to the ground, where the others continued to pulling off his limbs and start a fire right in the front yard.

Jasper's POV

Alice's blood curdling scream scared the hell out of all of us! When we entered the house, my heart fell at the site before me.

We heard the conversation, well, all but the end. Alice had gone into her vision and started screaming. I would have already gone in there, but the almighty Aro said everything was still under control.

When I went in I grabbed Bella off the floor, my fiancé, my best friend, my life, my babies… Carlisle interrupted my rambling thoughts "Esme, Rose go set up my office for an immediate c-section. Jasper take her to my office. Aro go help him. Emmett, take care of the mess in the front yard."

I was still in state of shock as Aro comes up behind me and pushes me in the direction of the office. "Come on, we have to get those babies out before the venom gets to them Jasper. Don't lock up on us now! we need you!"

I shook my head then quickly took Bella and laid her down on the bed in Carlisle's office. He has everything he needs to take care of Bella at home.

She opened her eyes pitifully as she writhed in pain from the venom and looked between me and Aro "I don't want his venom to change me both of you change me please."

I looked at Aro and he nodded. As Carlisle took command over everything else, we both kissed her lips and then bit her. I bit her directly where Edward had, erasing that memory, as Aro bit her on the other side pumping as much venom as we could into her.

She writhed and pushed against the restraints as our venom was making it's way through her veins. We whispered how much we loved her in her ears. That's when I heard the one of the most beautiful sounds I have ever heard. Our babies crying…

Carlisle's POV

As they got her on the bed, I ordered Rose to rip open her clothes and Esme to strap her down. I started prepping the instruments I would need, then I prepped her stomach. There was no time for pain relievers, the venom is causing far more pain than this will. I had to get them out before the venom gets to them as it would kill them.

Her water had started to break, but like some women do, she bled a lot with it and that's what set Edward off.

I got out the first baby and handed her to Esme to clean up. I then got out the baby boy and handed him to Rose. They took the babies, began to clean them up and check their signs as I closed up Bella with stitches that would dissolve as her body changed.

I left her restrained for the moment for her own safety, so she wouldn't come up off the bed and I covered her up so the others could come in. We all loved Bella too much to let the smell of her blood affect us in any way.

"They are beautiful." "Just perfect" everyone kept saying.

"Here Jasper, here are your babies, daddy."

Jasper's POV

Bella had quieted down because of the morphine Rose had just given her to help with the pain. I can still feel her discomfort, but she is trying to contain herself. She knew everything to expect through her change.

Carlisle handed me my little girl first. She had a head full of blonde curls and green eyes, like mine had been when I was a human. She was so tiny. Just 18 inches long and weighing only 4.5 pounds.

Then he handed me our son. I could feel the love radiating off Aro, but also the feeling of being left out. I looked up at him as he was stroking the babies' heads "Here hold our daughter Aro. You are a father now too, you know this is our family." He smiled and dry sobbed as he took her into his arms and kissed her little head.

"I don't deserve this Jasper. I have done a lot of wrong things in my life, but the one thing I will never forgive myself for is letting her go into that room alone with him. I had seen Alice's vision showing that it was ok, so I just…"

I cut him off "We have all made wrong decisions over visions. No one expected what happened to happen. It was just one of those freak things. They are beautiful though, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are."

I looked at my son. He has eyes l like his mommy and a head full of blond curls too. They both have Bella's lips and face. They are perfect and they are hungry.

We handed them over to Alice and Rose so they could go feed them from bottles that Esme was fixing them. We will tend to them more after Bella has awoke and fed. She is near the end now, her heart is beating wildly and is about to stop.

Quickly, we undo the restraints on her, now that her body as healed itself from the c-section. We then pulled a long silk gown over her head and laid her on her bed in between us as we tell her how much we love her.

She started to stir and when she opened her eyes, she immediately sat straight up in the bed. "It's ok baby, you will adjust, everything is just brighter now."

"Am… am I a… a vampire now?"

"Yes darlin, now just calm down. Everyone feels like this at first." She takes a deep breath and I can feel her calming herself down. That's very interesting.

"Oh no! He didn't change me, did he?"

"No sweetheart, we changed you. Both of us." Aro told her.

"And Edward?"

"Taken care of darlin', not to be worried about anymore."

She gasped and ran her hand down her now flat stomach "our babies?"

"Beautiful and taking bottles as we speak."

She turned her head to the side, I knew she could hear them nursing and their little hearts beating. Then I felt anxiousness coming from her.

"Princess, are you thirsty? We need to go feed before you can attempt to see them."

She felt her throat, then I felt her sorrow. "You think I would hurt our babies? I would never hurt them. I am thirsty but it can wait I need to see them! I need to know that they are ok first. Please?"

"Ok baby, we'll be right beside you. If you need us to get you outside, we will."

She only nodded, I know it hurts her feelings but she wouldn't want us to let her hurt them. she is after all a newborn.

Bella's POV

I was prepared for this. I knew that pain and burning was part of it. I also knew that everyone would be afraid that I would mess up for the need for human blood. But for Jasper and Aro to think I would hurt my babies hurts me.

I walked down stairs toward the living room where everyone was gathered around. I felt their uneasiness when they saw me so I tried to smile and let them know it's ok. Then Alice came over and said "it's ok she'll be fine, trust her."

That made me feel more at ease about myself. I know the Edward thing was a split moment change of his mind because of the blood. But this, I am in control over.

"Thanks Alice, it's nice to have someone believe in me. ( I could feel Jasper's hurt knowing he was the reason I said that.) Can I hold them?"

I walked over and sat on the couch, Rose and Esme placed my little angels in my arms. They are my new true loves. I didn't think it was possible to love some one as much as I love Jasper and Aro but this is a whole new level of love. I can feel their love for me.

"They love me already. I can feel how much they love me."

"You can feel it angel?"

"Yes, it's so strong and I'm sorry I hurt you a minute ago. But, I am in control of this."

"You can feel other's emotions. That's amazing, you must be an empath too."

"So, give them names already! I don't like calling them him and her." Emmet added.

"Well our little girl is Ariel Aleighsa. I got the name from Aro and bits and pieces of some others. Our son will be Jasper Dwayne after his daddy. We will call him Dwayne so they will know which one we are talking about."

I could feel the pride coming off Jasper and Aro, they were just standing there smiling at me.

We talked for a few minutes before I started feeling hungry. Then Jasper jumped up at came to me saying, "give them the babies, Bella."

Immediately, I felt the need to protect my babies. I held up my hand and crackling sound filled the air as he flew against the wall. I stood up, handed my babies to Esme and Rose and walked over to him. He just laid there dumbfounded.

This hurt me very badly and I was extremely angry "What the fuck Jasper Whitlock! How dare you think that I would hurt my babies again? Yes, if you felt the hunger come from me I am thirsty, but never and I repeat never, would I harm my children! Now if everyone would excuse me I am going hunting. I would not follow me if I was you or I will kick your Whitlock ass. Got me big boy?"

Aro sniggered at me, I could feel the lust from him and the guilt from Jasper.

"Bella, baby, I am so… sorry… baby, please you have to try to understand."

"I understand… that right now, I would like nothing better than to kick your sparkly ass all over the front yard. Now I AM GOING HUNTING!." I stressed each word to him, letting him feel my hurt and watching his face fall to deep concern as I kissed the babies before running toward the woods.

Jasper's POV

Damn it ! I start after her.

"I'm glad it's you and not me. Although, I could probably make her feel all better right now." Aro started and cracked up when I shot him the middle finger. I kissed the babies and walked out the door.

I watched from a distance as she killed her first deer, then bagged another one. You would never have known she is a newborn. It didn't even bother her, being around the babies or Jake.

I was knocked out of my thought by a small rock hitting me in the thigh.

"Bella, look baby, it's just that you are unlike any newborn that I have ever met. I am so sorry. Please forgive me and don't beat the shit out of me."

She stalked closer and I could feel lust coming off her in waves. "I love you so much baby. You are everything to me and those two little babies are everything to me and I will never doubt you again. If you need help I will be here all you have to do is ask."

She came closer then only a few feet from me and her eyes were black as coal. "I think you could at least let me work out some of this stress." she whispered as she pressed her body against mine grabbing me roughly around the waist.

"My body is at your service darlin'" oh hell, I thought she was sexy before. She is hotter than hell now.

She placed her mouth on mine softly licking my lips with tip of her tongue asking for permission to enter. Once I opened my mouth the kiss went from soft to deep and demanding in seconds.

She moaned deeply and then she purred for me. It was the most perfect sound ever. I answered her with purrs and moans of my own.

She stepped back and pulled my shirt over my head and then tried to unbutton my pants, only to rip them open in frustration.

I couldn't help but chuckle at her eagerness. I grabbed her gown at the top, sliding my finger down, stroking the top of her breasts. Then I ripped it off her causing a low growl to come from her.

She didn't have any underclothes on because Aro and I didn't put any back on her. I grabbed her roughly by her wet pussy and she bucked her hips.

"Are you ready to work off some of that frustration now my darlin'?" I said laying on my accent thick and throwing my lust at her.

Her response was to grab me for the most amazing kiss in my existence as she wrapped her arms around my neck and jumped to wrap both legs around my waist.

I finished shoving my pants down with one hand while holding under her ass with the other. My hard cock was just below her and I could feel the wetness of her pussy rubbing on it.

She rocked her hips back and forth rubbing on top of my cock causing me to growl loudly. I then walked her over to a tree and put her back against it.

"Wrap your arms around the tree above your head darlin', and hang on" I held her while she adjusted. Then I slid closer between her legs and bent down slightly so that I could slide into her and putting lots of pressure of her clit with every stroke.

Then I entered her completely in one fast stroke. "Fuck!" came out of both of ours mouths at the same time.

"You can take your arms down now, I've got you" I whispered as I wrapped one arm around her back and one under her ass.

I kept her leaned against the tree as I started my pace slowly.

"Oh Jasper, please baby… faster… harder" she panted out as she nipped at my earlobe.

"Anything you want baby, I love you Bella."

"Oh… God… baby… I love you too."

I knew by the way she was panting and moaning that she was getting closer edge.

"Are you close angel? Are you gonna come all over my hard cock?"

Then I thrust hard and deep, almost pulling completely out then thrusting back in hard. She was mumbling, scrapping at my shoulders with her nails and screaming. "Oh God! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohh!" Then she bit me on the shoulder and started sucking as she came.

One more quick thrust and I did the same to her shoulder as I spilled my seed inside her.

After we rode out our high I asked her "Do you feel better angel?"

"Yes, Tarzan fixed Jane" she giggled. "I know that you were afraid because it is expected of newborns. But I don't think you should jump to conclusions. I will tell you if I need help or if I'm in trouble. You don't have to worry about our babies around me. I love them, and you, and Aro. You all are my life now." she paused and put on my shirt since she couldn't put her gown back on and she giggle because my pants were gaping open.

"I am going to have to hold them together as we walk into the house so they don't see anything. So, you behave or everyone will see what I'm packing."

She growled. "They better fucking not! That belongs to me."

"Yes, all this is yours." I moved my hand down my body and watched her eyes go dark again. "Are you hungry again princess?"

"Hell yea, I am." Then my sexy little vampire mama knocked my ass to the ground pulled out my cock and rode me like a fuckin cowgirl. Hell yea!

When we were done we decided we had better go home. We were both missing our babies.

Ok, tell me what ya think!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me on this story this is the last chapter for now its all I can come up with for this story right now.

Thanks Kouga's older woman for everything you do to my stories and thanks to my readers and reviewers.

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

When we got back to the house Emmet smirked and said "well, looks like you two made up."

Everyone laughed, even me and Jasper. He pulled me in front of him to help cover him from everyone as he picked leaves out of my hair from our last round.

Aro came over smirking at me being in Jasper's shirt and started kissing me softly and whispered in my ear licking it "did I ever tell you how hot you look with sex hair?"

I giggled "I think you might have." I kissed him giving him a little tongue. "But our babies are getting ready to wake up, they'll be getting hungry."

"I can wait angel. While we are getting the bottles ready lets talk about how the hell you knocked Jasper across room and put up a shield around yourself. I knew you were going to be special because other gifts wouldn't work on you, I suspected a shield but how did you throw him?"

"I don't really know, I just pushed it out. I think I sort of shoved it, I felt the protection go up and then back he went."

"Yea, thanks for that princess" he teased.

"You asked for it and you know it." I teased back then he kissed me handing Aro two bottles with powder in them ready for water and he finished them.

"We need to practice it, it could be a very useful gift for our queen to have. Who knows, we might need you to protect us with your gift." Aro said as he came up behind me nuzzling my neck.

"No one will harm my mates, ever, I would protect you both with my life." I turned and caught his mouth for a kiss as I sat down on the bed feeding Ariel while Jasper feed Dwayne. Then I gave Ariel to Aro while I got their beds ready. They changed the babies' diapers and rocked them to sleep.

OH, how I love my men and my two beautiful little angels.

Bella's POV

Three years later.

Today we had a birthday party. Our little angles turned three years old and they are handfuls. The party is finally over and we have put them to bed then settle into our own bed. The three of us settled down, talking about how wonderful our babies are and how fast the are growing up.

I don't think that a day goes by that Jasper doesn't tell me how much he loves me and how grateful he is that I gave him these wonderful children, or Aro tells me that he loves me and how much we have made his life complete.

They are so good with our children and they love them both. They call Jasper daddy and Aro father, everyday when they come home from their day, the babies go running, dropping whatever they are doing, and go straight to find them.

We are living in Italy now, Jasper and I got married and I went through the whole process of Aro introducing me to his guard and everyone in Italy as his queen.

We live in a house that Aro and Jasper had built for us. It has a safe room for emergencies for the children in the basement that is completely vampire proof. Since it was built by the two most powerful vampires in the world, I know that nothing or no one could get to us if there was ever a need to go in there for safety.

Our house is huge and lovely. We have decided on a lot of things concerning our babies.

They will be changed on their 18th birthday and home schooled through school. Dwayne will be a member of the guard and trained by his daddy and his father. Ariel will remain with me she is our princess and well respected.

They are very gifted Ariel can feel emotions like her daddy she can also let you feel however she wants you to. Especially when you don't give her what she wants, She turns on a deep guilt trip, poor little Ariel. She can also shield, if she doesn't want Dwayne to take her toys, he can't touch them.

Dwayne is like his father and his daddy he can feel emotions but not project them and he can see your past by touching you. He is also able to make you see what he wants you to see it can be a vision or what ever he wants. For instance if he wants ice cream he can make his daddy see himself going to get him a ice cream even if he is watching the a football game on tv all he sees is himself going to get Dwayne an ice cream.

They are both very talented and when they are turned they will be very powerful. Papaw Carlisle said their powers most likely came from the exchanges of blood while bonding with Jasper and Aro while I was pregnant.

The others are living in Italy as well now they wouldn't let us leave without them. So they all live very close to us and we see them everyday.

Between Alice, Rose, and Esme these are the best dressed kids around and have the newest toys as soon as they are out. We do however do a lot of donating to help the needy.

Between Jake, Jasper, Emmet, and Aro they never get bored as they always have someone to play with. Carlisle teaches them everything, they are very smart already and love to ask papaw all kinds of questions.

I do a lot of things with them too, but our favorite time of the day is the evenings after their baths we go into their room and I read or tell them story after story until they fall asleep. Sometimes they tell me one and they are the cutest little stories, they have the wildest imaginations.

Well now it is time for me to get a nice massage and a little private time with two of the sexiest vampires around.

Well that wraps it up for this one. If you like my stories add me to author alert, I am starting two new ones 'Rude Boy' and 'My Heart Starts Beatin' I will start posing them soon.

Hope you enjoyed this story. Please don't flame because of the ending I ran out of ideas. If I come up with something different I will pull this and repost.


	13. name change alert

Hello my lovelies just a note to let you know that I have decided to change my Name.

I no longer will be going by cybrmama.

New name is Jaspers Black Widow. If you have me on your alert system you may want to go back in and re add me.

Yours truly

Black Widow


End file.
